Les aventures du Hibird voyageur
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Hibird sert de pigeon voyageur aux Vongola, sans que Hibari soit au courant sinon il nous aurait mordues à mort.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, alors voici ce qu'il faut savoir pour comprendre cette fic: Hibird sert de pigeon voyageur aux Vongola, Hibari n'étant pas au courant, nous avons intercepté ces lettres et donc les voilà !

Et KHR n'est toujours pas à nous malheureusement...ou heureusement, ça dépends du point de vue...

...

Yamamoto...

C'est vrai qu'on sort ensemble, et c'est vrai que je t'aime. Par contre, ce qui n'est pas vrai, c'est que je suis un exhibitionniste. ALORS TU VAS ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE CETTE MANIE DE FAIRE DES TRUCS SUPER GENANTS DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !

Gokudera.

P.S.: Enfin, tant que le Juudaime est là en tout cas...


	2. Chapter 2

La suite des aventures du Hibird voyageur, que tout le monde utilise chez les Vongola.

...

Hayato-chan,

J'étais super content quand tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on aie un rencard tous les deux. J'ai passé un moment génial. Et je t'ai prouvé que je n'étais pas un pervers en me retenant toute la journée !

Ton Takeshi-chan.

P.S.: Au fait, j'ai trop envie de te XXX et te XXX et que tu me fasses XXX...


	3. Chapter 3

Hé oui, même Hibari utilise le Hibird voyageur !

...

Ananas herbivore.

Je vais te mordre à mort.

P.S.: Le bureau du comité de discipline est libre à 14h00.


	4. Chapter 4

Kufufu, à mon tour d'utiliser le petit Hibird...

Mukuro ! C'est nous qui sommes sensées faire la préface !

...

Ma petite alouette,

Ce soir, je vais te XXX et XXX ainsi que XXX. Mais XXX parce que XXX. Néanmoins XXX, de plus XXX et étant donné XXX, ce qui signifie XXX.

Rokudô Mukuro, ton ananas préféré.

P.S.: Kufufu, en gros je viens chez toi ce soir~


	5. Chapter 5

Si Hibari apprend que même la Varia utilise son Hibird, ça va barder pour certaines personnes...

...

Déchet.

Apporte moi à boire. Tout de suite.

Xanxus.

P.S.: La sonnette pour t'appeler est cassée, répare-là !


	6. Chapter 6

Mon pauvre petit Hibird...j'espère pour toi que les oiseaux n'ont pas de tympans...ce dont je doute...

...

VOOOOIIII !

Je vais te buter, boss de merde !

Superbi Squalo.

P.S.: La mission s'est bien passée, j'ai récupéré les documents.


	7. Chapter 7

KHR ne nous appartient toujours pas, heureusement pour un certain volatile jaune.

...

Ushishishi, ma chère petite grenouille,

À partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras Majesté. Ou Bel-sama. Ou Bel-sama le magnifique. Ou alors Votre Grandeur. Ou plutôt Votre Sérénissime. Ou peut-être Ô Créature Supérieure...

Belphegor le prince.

P.S.: En fait, tu peux continuer à m'appeler Bel-senpai. Ushishishi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, ici Fran ! Vous avez remarqué que Katekyô Hitman Reborn était un manga plutôt cruel envers les animaux ? Après les grenouilles, les oiseaux... Si ça continue, je vais aller me plaindre pour maltraitance !

Eh Fran ! Ne va pas te plaindre on va avoir des problèmes !

Non, c'est Bel-sempai qui va en avoir...

...

Bel-sempai.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous mes sous-vêtements ont disparu de mon armoire ?

Fran.

P.S.: En fait non, je les ais retrouvés... Je vous hais, toi et tes couteaux.


	9. Chapter 9

La suite des aventures de Hibird...rien ne nous appartiens, mis à part la "fille bizarre"...

...

Mukuro-sama,

Dernièrement, vous semblez agir de manière bizarre, et je m'inquiètes pour vous. Surtout en ce qui concerne votre comportement envers l'homme des nuages. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des soucis.

Chrome Dokuro.

P.S.: Une fille un peu spéciale m'a parlé de «YAOI». Savez vous de quoi il s'agit ?


	10. Chapter 10

Des lettres qui se suivent plus ou moins cette fois...

...

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ne touche plus à Hayato. Je te défie et si ton amour pour lui triomphe du mien, j'accepterais votre relation.

Bianchi le scorpion venimeux.

P.S.: Prépare toi à mourir... Rien ne surpassera mon amour !

...

Hayato,

Est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait officialiser notre relation ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps maintenant. Je t'aime.

Takeshi.

P.S.: Par contre, je préfèrerais ne rien dire à ta sœur, elle fait flipper, ha ha.

...

Takeshi,

Après une longue réflexion, je me suis dit que tu avais sans doute raison. On va l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Hayato.

P.S.: Et je veux bien m'occuper de ma sœur mais saches que ça te couteras !


	11. Chapter 11

Encore une fois, des lettres qui se suivent...

...

-Du jus d'ananas.

-Des ananas en boite.

-Des boites de lait.

...

Kyôya-chan,

Kufufu, je me suis trompé et je t'ai envoyé ma liste de courses. Je vais venir la récupérer.

Mukuro.

P.S.: Si tu pouvais faire mes courses à ma place j'en serais ravi Kyôya-chan. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ~ Kufufufu ~

...

Ananas herbivore.

Viens tout de suite récupérer tes «courses».

P.S.: Ma patience a des limites.


	12. Chapter 12

Cher dame-Tsuna,

tu es nul.

Reborn

P.S. : rejoins-moi à Namimori à 19h pour ton entraînement

P.S.2 : maintenant que tu l'as lu, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'étais pas au courant donc tu es obligé de venir

P.S.3 : si tu ne voulais pas venir, il ne fallait pas lire cette lettre

P.S.4 : si tu n'avais pas lu cette lettre, je t'aurai tué pour m'avoir ignoré


	13. Chapter 13

C'est à mon tour à l'extrêêêêêêêmeeee !

Ryohei, tu n'était pas obligé de me perforer les tympans...

...

Sawadaaa !

Rejoins le club de boxe immédiatement !

à l'extrême, Ryôhei

P.S. : pas de temps à perdre à en faire un !


	14. Chapter 14

Ne demandez pas comment Shamal peut avoir le courage d'envoyer la même lettre à TOUS les hommes de la mafia (ça fait beaucoup), on ne sait pas non plus !

...

Avis à tous les hommes de la Mafia,

pour la dernière fois, Hayato est le seul représentant de la gente masculine à pouvoir entrer dans mon sanctuaire médical.

Docteur Shamal

P.S. : N'allez pas croire qu'il m'intéresse, c'est juste qu'il me permet de voir Bianchi-chan.


	15. Chapter 15

Les représailles à la lettre de Shamal...

…...

Pervers,

je vais te tuer pour avoir laissé sous-entendre des choses perverses concernant mon petit frère !

Bianchi le scorpion venimeux

P.S. : Pervers


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà que même les Millefiore utilisent le Hibird voyageur !

...

Chère lumière de ma vie,

sans toi comment vivre ?

Ta simple présence me rempli de joie,

Ton parfum est le seul air qui me permette de vivre,

Ta peau blanche si douce au toucher,

Ton goût sucré si enivrant dont je ne peux me passer,

Je t'aime, âme sœur de mon cœur !

Byakuran

P.S. : Crois-moi mon amour de marshmallow, jamais je ne t'ai trompé avec un muffin ! C'est lui qui me faisait de l'œil à travers sa vitrine !


	17. Chapter 17

Une lettre de Tsuna à ses gardiens, ou plus précisément à Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudô Mukuro et Hibari Kyoya...

...

Chers gardiens,

c'est votre chef, le Vongola Juudaime qui s'adresse à vous et en vertu de ce titre, je souhaiterai vivement que vous suiviez ces quelques demandes :

1) Gokudera-kun, suite à de nombreuses plaintes concernant l'état dans lequel on retrouve les vestiaires de baseball presque chaque jour; cesse d'attendre que Yamamoto finisse de se changer après son entraînement dans les-dits vestiaires !

2) Yamamoto, je sais que tu entretiens une relation très... charnelle avec Gokudera-kun mais à partir de maintenant, tu es interdit de présence dans sa chambre (située à côté de la mienne) après 22h !

3) Mukuro, ne prend plus JAMAIS Hibird est otage pour obliger Hibari-san à faire je-ne-veux-même-pas-savoir-quoi ! Je ne sauverai pas toujours tes fesses !

4) Hibari-san, merci de ne plus utiliser les concombres pour faire subir je-veux-absolument-oublier-quoi à Mukuro ! La nourriture reste dans la cuisine et le reste... dans une de vos chambres !

Merci d'appliquer ces règles au plus vite,

Vongola Juudaime

P.S. : je vous en supplie, faites-le ou Reborn va me tuer !


	18. Chapter 18

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas, la suite qui arrivera... dans pas si longtemps vous éclairera !

La mia carina, graziosa, adorabile e ostinata allodola,

Ti amo, ti voglio. Vieni da me stasera, proveremo le manette e la frusta, kufufu~

Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S.: Aspetto con impazienza~


	19. Chapter 19

La suite, pour comprendre un peu mieux ! Je précise que nous ne parlons PAS italien et que si c'est votre cas et que vous avez repéré des fautes, même minimes, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

…...

Chère alouette de Mukuro-sama,

Suite à votre demande (menace) de traduction d'une lettre en italien que Mukuro-sama vous avait addressée, en voici donc la traduction: Ma mignonne, gracieuse, adorable et obstinée alouette, je t'aime, je te veux. Viens chez moi ce soir, on essaiera les menottes et le fouet, kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro. P.S.: Je t'attends avec impatience~

Soyez reconnaissant parce que ça nous a gavé !

Kakimoto Chikusa et Jôshima Ken

P.S.: N'incitez plus Mukuro-sama à s'adonner à de tels jeux de pervers !

…...

Serviteurs herbivores de l'ananas,

J'aimerais préciser qu'il ne s'agit absolument pas de moi qui incite l'ananas à quoi que ce soit, mais le contraire ! Si vous insinuez encore une fois une chose pareille, je vous mord à mort !

Hibari Kyôya, chef du comité de discipline de Namimori.

P.S.: Si je vous ai répondu, c'est parce que ce serait contre les bonnes moeurs de Namimori de ne pas répondre, et pour aucune autre raison !


	20. Chapter 20

La réponse de Hibari à la lettre en italien, maintenant qu'il a la traduction...

Petite annonce: si vous avez envie qu'on vous écrive une lettre de telle personne à telle personne, dites-le nous. On l'écrira dans la mesure du possible et de notre inspiration...

…...

Herbivore suicidaire,

La prochaine fois que tu m'écris, fais le en JAPONAIS !

P.S.: Moi aussi je sais dire des choses en italien: ananas perverso !


	21. Chapter 21

Deux lettres qui se suivent cette fois ! Pour vos demandes, patientez un peu car on postera d'abord les lettres qu'on a ;) Mais continuez à demander !

...

Haya-chan,

je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tu boudes sur moi depuis samedi. J'ai pourtant accepté de ne pas te payer ta place de cinéma parce que tu n'es pas une fille, je n'ai pas ri quand j'ai appris que tu n'avais plus d'argent après que tu ais trop dépensé en nouveaux vêtements et en piercings, je t'ai même offert le repas au restaurant de mon père ! Sérieusement, explique-moi !

ton Take-chan

P.S. : est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec le fait que je regardais le match de baseball au salon plutôt que de t'avoir emmené dans ma chambre pour un moment privilégié ?

...

Takeshi,

c'est incroyable mais ta réflexion contient une part de vérité ! Oui je boude depuis ce soir là parce que tu étais hypnotisé par ce stupide match plutôt que par moi ! Et je n'avais pas DU TOUT envie d'aller dans ta chambre ! Je ne suis pas en manque constant comme toi !

Hayato

P.S. : j'avais pensé à me déshabiller pour récupérer toute ton attention mais le fait que ton père se trouvait dans la pièce voisine m'en a empêché...


	22. Chapter 22

La suite tant attendue ! Créée dans le cadre du cours de sciences politique XD (non le prof ne donne pas envie de mener ce genre de trafic !)

...

Cher client,

les photos de la cible que j'ai prises vous parviendrons sous pli urgent dans le courant de la journée.

Votre fournisseur

P.S. : hahi, n'est-ce pas un peu incestueux que de m'acheter des photos privées de ton frère ?

...

Cher fournisseur,

l'amour justifie tout et je me dois de vérifier que Yamamoto Takeshi ne fait subir aucun sévices à mon petit frère adoré !

Votre client

P.S. : serais-je une si mauvaise sœur si je faisais agrandir la photo où Hayato est en tenue de maid ?


	23. Chapter 23

Vu qu'on parle tout le temps de Hibird...on l'a impliqué entièrement cette fois-ci...

...

Hibari-san,

J'en ai marre. Je me sens vraiment oppressé par ta perpétuelle envie de te battre. C'est pourquoi je pars. Tu ne me reverras pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait quelques efforts sociaux.

Hibird.

P.S.: Adieu.

...

Ananas herbivore,

De un, Hibird ne sait pas parler.

De deux, il sait encore moins écrire.

De trois, c'est lui qui m'apporte mon courrier. Avec le nom de l'expéditeur dessus.

Conclusion: tu devrais y penser à deux fois avant de faire des blagues stupides.

Hibari Kyoya.

P.S.: Le prendre en otage ne t'avait donc pas suffit ?

...

Kyoya-chan,

Je te signales que ma blague n'était pas si nulle que ça car tu y a cru au début. J'en ai la preuve en photo. Ta tête valait le détour, kufufu~

Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S.: Si tu ne veux pas que je diffuses cette photo, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire~


	24. Chapter 24

Voici la lettre de Reborn à Tsuna demandée par Reboyama ! Alors, ce sera sans doute complètement diffèrent de ce que tu attendais mais on espère que tu aimeras quand même !

...

Cher Reborn,

Cesse donc de m'appeler dame-Tsuna ! Après tout, j'ai vaincu Undertaker en moins de 5 minutes grâce à un ''Hight kick power shoot'', pareil pour Alberto Del Rio qui n'a pas résisté à mes coups de poings tout comme Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes et bien d'autres encore, j'ai la liste complète !

Bref, appelle-moi Tsuna à partir de maintenant.

Tsuna

P.S. : Reborn ! Tu étais obligé d'exploser tous mes records durement atteints sur ''_**WWE**_Smackdown vs Raw 2011'' ?

...

Si vous ne comprenez pas les termes utilisés, vous pouvez chercher sur le net, c'est aussi ce qu'on a fait pour les trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas XD


	25. Chapter 25

Ce n'est pas encore le spécial Varia mais la Varia interviens quand même ;)

...

Cher Xanxus ainsi que le reste de la Varia,

Pourriez-vous, lors de la prochaine réunion Vongola ne pas détruire une partie du manoir que je dois alors faire réparer pour des sommes tellement astronomiques que leurs montants tiennent à peine dans la case prévue à cet effet sur mes virements ? Merci de suivre cette consigne à la lettre, la réunion suivante se tenant le jeudi XX à 19h.

Vongola Juudaime

P.S. : Ça sera sûrement difficile pour vous vu que vos relations se résument à Ma-Ma-Squ-chan-tu-as-des-cheveux-magnifiques-VOOOIII!-la-ferme-tapette-tu-peux-parler-déchet-Boss-sama!-Ushishishi-Bel-sempai-votre-rire-est-ridicule-la-troisième-guerre-mondiale-commence(encore).

...

VOOOOOIIIII,

Pour t'être foutu de notre gueule, le connard fainéant qui me sert de chef me fait te dire qu'il prendra plaisir à démolir ton manoir à la réunion de jeudi pierre par pierre pour être sûr que tu ne le récupères jamais.

Squalo

P.S. : D'où tu sais ce que je fais avec ce connard ? C'est cet enfoiré de Bel qui te l'a dit c'est ça ?

P.S.2 : Et ça ne sert à rien d'écrire à Xanxus, il ne lis jamais le courrier, à croire qu'il en est incapable.

...

Cher Squalo,

je restes perplexe quant à la lettre que tu m'as envoyé. Aucune réunion Vongola n'est prévue avant trois mois et je ne vous ai adressé aucun courrier récemment.

Vongola Juudaime

P.S. : Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Reborn est de si bonne humeur depuis 2 jours...


	26. Chapter 26

Voilà le spécial Varia pour emielove ! Les deux chapitres suivants parleront aussi de la Varia d'ailleurs...

...

Déchet,

Va falloir que t'arrêtes ton élevage stupide de requins dans les sous-sols du manoir. Un aquarium géant coûte bien trop cher. Sans compter la bouffe ! Alors soit tu les revends, soit je me charge de les buter. Fais ton choix.

Xanxus.

P.S.: T'as intérêt à avoir fait ce que j'ai dit d'ici une semaine sinon tu peux oublier l'idée de marcher pendant au moins un mois !

...

VVOOOOIIIIIIIII !

Enfoiré de boss pervers ! Si tu veux plus de fric pour tes foutues bouteilles d'alcool, t'as qu'à demander à Bel de moins dépenser en fourniture de luxe juste soit-disant parce qu'il est un prince ! Ou alors demandes à Lussuria d'arrêter de monopoliser la chambre froide pour entreposer ses cadavres parce que la moitié de la facture d'électricité vient de là ! Et il est hors de question que je me sépare du requin-tigre, c'est un spécimen rare ! Et tu sais combien il m'a couté le requin-renard ? Sans parler du Pointes-Noires... Alors si tu touches à un seul de leurs ailerons tu le regretteras !

Superbi Squalo.

P.S.: Et si tout ça c'est juste un plan débile pour me faire chier, c'est réussi !

P.S.2: Par contre, si c'est juste parce que t'as envie de baiser, il suffit de le dire !


	27. Chapter 27

Voici voilou le Bel/Fran de Inukag9 ainsi que la suite du spécial Varia demandé par emielove ! (d'une pierre deux coups ! ^o^)

...

Bel-sempai,

Ce n'est pas parce que Squalo-taicho a réussi à garder son élevage de requins en négociant avec le boss que vous devez vous sentir obligé de faire pareil. Je n'approuve absolument pas votre élevage de grenouilles. Les pauvres vont être traumatisées par votre aura indécente et consanguine.

Fran.

P.S.: Je me suis dit qu'en fait un élevage de grenouilles était peut-être votre moyen de me déclarer votre amour ? Après tout vous êtes tellement tordu... Prince déchu...

...

Ushishishi, ma petite grenouille suicidaire,

Si tu m'appelles encore une fois prince déchu, je commence une vivisection sur ces chères grenouilles que tu aimes tant. Et non, je ne te déclare pas mon amour. Un prince ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Mais les grenouilles sont des animaux très amusants à torturer, n'est-ce pas ?

Belphegor le prince.

P.S.: Tu es évidemment la grenouille que je préfère torturer. Histoire que tu ne sois pas jaloux de tes congénères batraciens, ushishishi.

...

Avis à tous et à toutes ! Il se peut que nous ne postions pas de chapitres pendant un petit temps, révisions et examens obligent T.T


	28. Chapter 28

Un grand merci à tous et à toutes (plus probable) pour les reviews que vous nous avez laissées, on aurait jamais pensé dépasser les 50 ! Allez, now on vise les 100 ! Nous comptons sur votre contribution bien évidemment ;)

Ces lettres-ci sont dédiées à Inukag9 qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien se raconter Lussuria et Levi quand ils utilisaient le Hibird... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Nous déclinons toutes responsabilités pour tout cas de crise cardiaque se déclarant puisqu'on vous a prévenus !

...

Levi-chan,

Tu ne trouves pas ça triste qu'on soit les deux seuls célibataires dans la Varia ? Je te propose d'y remédier !

Lussuria.

P.S.: Non, je ne te proposes pas ça parce que Ryôhei-chan m'a repoussé pour la 192ème fois ! Vraiment pas !

...

Lussuria,

Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là... Les seuls célibataires ? Qui est en couple ? Et je n'ai rien compris à ta proposition...

Levi.

P.S.: Si tu as du temps pour m'envoyer des lettres, fais ton travail ! Il ne faut pas décevoir le boss !

...

Levi-chan,

Tu es désespérant. Vraiment. Il faudra que je t'expliques certaines choses...

Lussuria.

P.S.: Et le Boss est bien trop occupé avec Squalo que pour faire attention à nous voyons !

...

ça va, toujours en vie ? Promis, la suite ne sera pas aussi horrible !


	29. Chapter 29

Nous revoilà encore ! On souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Destination darkness qui arrive à l'âge merveilleux où le YAOI a illuminé nos vies ! ^^ Ayumi Watari voulait du 2727, c'est un tout autre délire qui nous est venu, on espère qu'il te fera tout de même rire !

...

Cher moi adulte,

J'aimerais te poser quelques questions par rapport à certaines situations. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait pour y remédier...j'apprécierai grandement ton aide !

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

P.S.: C'est pas un peu bizarre de signer quand on s'écrit à soi-même ?

...

Mon cher Tsunayoshi,

Je te conseillerai avec plaisir, demandes moi ce que tu veux et je te dirai comment je m'en suis sorti sans aucun problème.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

P.S.: Je trouve aussi cela bizarre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

...

Cher moi du futur,

Je suis très heureux que tu acceptes. Alors voici la situation: la Varia arrive dans deux jours avec l'intention de me tuer, je pense que c'est à cause de Reborn, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto ont disparu depuis trois jours, Mukuro a réussi a s'évader encore une fois et a apparemment l'intention d'aller voir Hibari-san, Lambo a cassé le bazooka de 10 ans et Onii-chan du futur est coincé ici depuis une semaine...et enfin, Kyôko-chan est censée me rendre visite avec Haru dans deux jours !

Tsuna.

P.S.: Je suis vraiment heureux que tu me dises quoi faire ! Je ne m'en sort pas ! Dino-san a dit qu'il m'aiderait mais il est venu au Japon sans ses hommes alors ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation !

...

Tsuna,

Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Essayes de rester en vie s'il-te-plait...

Tsunayoshi.

P.S.: Je me suis trompé, il y a une chose que je sais : ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hayato-kun et Takeshi, ils sont juste partis à la mer en amoureux... Et Ryôhei d'il y a 10 ans va très bien dans le futur, il trouve que c'est "extrême"...


	30. Chapter 30

Comment Hibird fait passer les lettres alors que les correspondants sont séparés par 10 ans vous demandez-vous sûrement ? Et bien c'est très simple : Tsuna a demandé (imploré) Giannini de modifier le bazooka de Lambo afin de correspondre avec la future famille Vongola (pour le soutenir dans son rôle plus qu'ingrat de Juudaime), ce qu'il trouvait pouvoir être utile pour son objectif principal : survivre ! Et apparemment il n'est pas le seul à qui cela profite...

...

Moi adulte,

comment tu as fait pour dresser cette sale bête qui passe son temps à me sauter dessus et à m'agresser ?

Hayato

P.S. : toujours concernant Takeshi, il aime encore le baseball 10 ans plus tard ?

...

Moi gamin,

je n'ai jamais réussi à dresser Takeshi qui n'a pas changé mentalement en 10 ans.

Hayato

P.S. : trouve une solution, après tout c'est toi le génie... et merde, Takeshi déteint sur moi...


	31. Chapter 31

Youpila, 50eme lettre, et oui déjà ! (si si, Machita a même compté TROIS fois, elle qui hait les maths) On ne pensait pas aller aussi loin mais tant que vous aimez notre travail nous continuerons ! ^o^

...

La lettre qui suit est non-exhaustive, TYL Hayato ayant découvert son existence et ayant tenté de la détruire avant que TYL Takeshi ne puisse l'envoyer. Il n'a que partiellement rempli la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

...

Yo moi du passé,

quand tu auras décidé de demander Hayato-chan en mariage évite de :

1) faire ta demande le jour de ton anniversaire sinon tu te prends un poing dans la figure suivi d'un « je ne m'abaisserai pas à m'offrir à toi pour le restant de mes jours connard ! »

2) faire ta demande en présence de Tsuna, il était extrêmement gêné et énervé (Hayato, pas Tsuna qui lui m'a sauvé d'une mort lente et douloureuse)

3) faire ta demande lors d'une sortie en amoureux en Italie car Uri, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit va prendre peur et rejoindre Hayato tout en effrayant la population qui pense qu'un fauve s'est échappé d'un zoo ou d'un cirque

.

.

.

59) et enfin faire ta demande alors qu'il revient d'une mission avec Lambo pour lui apprendre à se tenir en public correctement, son temps de patience déjà TRÈS limité diminuant encore.

Moi actuel (du futur pour toi)

P.S. : je suis en cruel manque d'idées, tu n'en aurai pas quelques unes ?


	32. Chapter 32

Joyeux anniversaire Belphegor !

...

Bel-sempai,

Joyeux anniversaire.

Fran.

P.S.: Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous.

...

Fran,

Tu me provoques, la grenouille ? C'est le rôle des paysans d'offrir des cadeaux à un prince, ushishishi.

Belphegor.

P.S.: Trouves quelque chose qui m'empêchera de te buter avant ce soir.

...

Bel-sempai,

Vous dites "le rôle des paysans". Et vous dites que je suis une grenouille. Je ne dois donc pas vous trouver de cadeau, CQFD.

Fran.

P.S.: Et je peux très bien me cacher avec des illusions.

...

Stupide grenouille paysanne,

Viens tout de suite, tu vas déguster.

Belphegor le magnifique.

P.S.: Pas de bol pour toi, l'ananas paysan des Vongola a appris à toute la Varia a repérer parfaitement les illusions il y a quelques années. Même si Lussuria et Levi en sont incapables, ushishishi.


	33. Chapter 33

Comme cadeau de nouvelle année, les résolutions de la 10eme génération selon Tsuna ! Joyeuse année 2012 à toutes et à tous ! ^o^

...

À l'attention des gardiens Vongola,

Ayant reçu dernièrement une lettre de plainte de la part d'une protectrice du genre animal qui menaçait de nous mettre la Société Protectrice des Animaux (SPA) à dos, j'aimerais mettre quelques points au clair:

- Yamamoto, Uri n'est pas un chien. Cesses donc de lui envoyer des balles/frisbees/OVNI (objets volants non-identifiés !) qui détruisent systématiquement les environs !

- Gokudera-kun, c'est vrai que la plupart de leurs maîtres t'insupportent, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour envoyer de la dynamite à un pauvre animal !

- Hibari-san...il faudrait que tu arrêtes ton protectionnisme envers les petits animaux, ça en devient maladif !

- Mukuro, ARRÊTES DE PRENDRE HIBIRD EN OTAGE ! Il existe d'autres moyens de faire chanter Hibari-san quand même ! ... Oublie la dernière phrase...

- Onii-san... D'accord pour faire des matchs de boxe avec Kangaryu... Mais pas avec les boites-armes des autres, ce ne sont pas des animaux faits pour ça ! (Même si tu prétends que Kôjirou a des aptitudes pour entre dans ton club, j'en doute. Il s'agit d'une hirondelle !).

- Lambo, je t'ai confisqué toutes tes grenades, étant donné qu'elles font autant (voire plus !) de dégâts que les dynamites de Gokudera-kun !

Vongola Juudaime.

P.S.: Rassurez-vous, je vais également contacter la Varia pour leur signifier que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'ils se servent de Natsu comme ballon de foot pendant la dernière réunion !


	34. Chapter 34

Un petit délire sur la santé suite à la demande de Reboyama qui protestait suite à la trop longue absence de Byakuran ! Del-chan : Ma bonne résolution de cette année est de ne pas perdre de vue mes objectifs et de marcher sur ma propre voie ! (ou comment avoir une résolution juste pour en avoir une parce qu'on a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on pourrait dire XD)

...

Byakuran,

je te mets en garde, ton addiction au sucre causera ta perte. Je m'explique :

tu devrais manger seulement en fonction de tes besoins journaliers et pratiquer une activité physique régulière (et non l'observation des mondes parallèles n'en est pas une !). De plus, ta surconsommation de graisses saturées cachées provoquera l'obstruction de tes artères, qui éclateront. Tes organes lâcheront les uns après les autres. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ! Je te conseilles donc d'aller voir un spécialiste le plus vite possible.

Uni

P.S. : Ne crois pas pouvoir me tromper, je suis ton dossier médical de près !

...

Uni-chan,

je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais dans aucun des mondes parallèles je ne suis mort de cette façon. Tu exagères fortement les conséquences de la surconsommation de ce qui est essentiel à ma vie. Je m'en porte très bien pour le moment.

Byakuran

P.S. : Ne me demande pas d'abandonner mes marshmallows chéris, ils ne survivraient pas à la solitude ! Et pire, l'industrie du marshmallow s'effondrerait, privant des milliers de gens de leur emploi !


	35. Chapter 35

Machita : Petite suite au délire santé, ça fait partie des résolutions de nouvelle année après tout ;) j'ai pris celle d'apprendre à écrire du lemon ! Et j'espère que celle que vous avez choisie est mieux que celle de Del-chan ! (citée au chapitre précédent)

...

Hayato,

il serait grand temps que tu stoppes ton addiction au tabac. Savais-tu que cela diminuait fortement tes capacités physiques et ton endurance ? Cela réduit également ta force musculaire et ta souplesse. Le temps de récupération après un effort sera plus long ! De plus, le tabagisme passif est plus dangereux que tu ne le crois. Tu devrais faire attention à ton entourage. Et sachant que tu fumes approximativement 10 cigarettes par jour, si tu arrêtais, tu économiserais 69 € par mois ! Toi qui a toujours des problèmes d'argent...

Shamal

P.S. : Tout ce qui a trait à l'effort physique ne se rapporte absolument pas au sport de chambre, petit pervers !

...

Vieux blaireau pervers,

de un, je suis déjà parfaitement au courant des conséquences liées au tabac. De deux, je sais que ce sont Takeshi et ma sœur qui t'ont obligé à envoyer cette lettre. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de leurs réunions secrètes dont le sujet principal est mon bien-être, selon eux s'entend.

Gokudera Hayato

P.S. : Et je ne pensais ABSOLUMENT pas au sport de chambre ! Cesses de penser que tout le monde est atteint de la même perversité maladive que toi !


	36. Chapter 36

Cette fois, joyeux anniversaire à Fûta ! c'est très con mais votre avis nous intéresse même si c'est pour nous dire ça !

...

Tsuna-nii,

vu que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je t'envoie des classements qui concernent ton entourage.

Reborn-nii est premier au classement des personnes qui arrivent le plus souvent numéro 1.

Hayato-nii est premier au classement du mafieux le plus tsundere de toute l'histoire de la mafia.

Takeshi-nii est premier au classement du mafieux le plus yandere de toute l'histoire de la mafia.

Mukuro-nii est premier au classement de la personne la plus susceptible de devenir amie avec un certain Orihara Izaya, informateur de Shinjuku.(1)

Kyôya-nii est premier au classement du mafieux qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de recueillir tous les mignons petits animaux qu'il croise.

Lambo est premier au classement de la personne à propos de laquelle on a le moins envie d'entendre des classements.

Ryôhei-nii est second au classement du mafieux le plus bruyant, Squalo-nii étant indétrônable.

Kyôko-chan, Haru-chan et Bianchi-san se disputent la seconde place au classement de la plus grande fangirl dont la première place est toujours tenue par les Cervellos.

Quand à toi Tsuna-nii tu es premier au classement de la personne la plus traumatisée de la mafia.

Fûta

P.S. : C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie !

...

Fûta,

je pense que tu n'as pas bien saisi le sens du mot ''anniversaire''; c'est nous qui sommes sensés t'offrir un cadeau et non le contraire.

Tsuna

P.S. : vu l'actuelle humeur exécrable de certains de mes gardiens (par là je veux dire Gokudera-kun et Hibari-san), je suppose que tu leur as également envoyé ta lettre de classements...

...

(1) nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de faire de la pub pour Durarara ! Izaya est un manipulateur qui adore jouer avec les sentiments des gens ;)

_**Sondage:**_

Dites-nous de quel pays Belphegor est le prince selon vous... Juste pour voir l'avis des fans de KHR...

Selon nous, il viendrait de Suède parce qu'il est blond et vient d'un pays où la royauté est présente. Donc, on s'est dit qu'il venait d'un pays scandinave et on s'est décidées pour la Suède... Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !


	37. Chapter 37

Pour changer, ce chapitre-ci est très court... (en fin d'examens alors cerveau un peu en bouillie u.u) donc pour vous occuper un peu plus longtemps, un petit jeu concernant le prochain chapitre : Squalo écrit à Hayato, mais que peut-il bien lui raconter ?... Del-chan n'avait pas réussi à trouver, serez-vous plus intelligentes ? ^o^

...

Ananas herbivore,

le fait que tu veuilles sans cesse posséder un autre corps, c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas le tien ? Je te trouve très bien comme tu es.

P.S. : brûle cette lettre après lecture sinon je te mord à mort !


	38. Chapter 38

Ce qui suit n'engage que notre avis personnel mais on trouve Hayato vraiment trop KYAH comme ça ^^ et Takeshi aussi !

CoCo-Cannelle : merci beaucoup pour le soutien ^^ j'espère que la réponse au petit jeu du chapitre précédent te fera rire !

...

VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII !

sale gamin dynamiteur, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu viennes regarder le gamin à l'épée quand on s'entraîne ensemble, ça le motive pour t'impressionner mais voooiii; ne viens pas quand tu as attaché tes cheveux et encore moins si tu portes tes lunettes en plus parce que dans ces cas-là, il ne se concentre que sur sa libido ! Pigé ?

Superbi Squalo

P.S. : les ondes qu'il dégage dans ces moments-là me font avoir pitié de tes fesses, voi t'imagines un peu sale gosse ?


	39. Chapter 39

Petite réponse à la lettre de Squalo, pas prévue au départ mais finalement on y a réfléchi et donc voici la suite ! ^^ enjoy please !

...

Crétin d'épéiste Varia,

tu es très mal placé pour critiquer notre vie de couple; d'ailleurs, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de la tienne ! Ce cher Xanxus a tellement confiance en toi qu'il a fait installer des caméras dans la salle où tu t'entraînes avec Takeshi pour s'assurer que tu ne fais rien d'autre que des combats à l'épée avec lui !

Gokudera Hayato

P.S. : si je viens assister à vos échanges, c'est simplement parce que les vidéos m'ont montré que tu es bien trop proche de MON Takeshi pendant vos entraînements !


	40. Chapter 40 : bonus

Joyeux anniversaire à Heiwajima Shizuo de Durarara ! (ou comment ne pas s'endormir en cours selon Del-chan). Cette lettre est un cross-over avec cette série, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire si vous ne connaissez pas ;) retour à la normale le 2 février !

...

Kufufu, mon cher Izaya,

Tu transmettras un joyeux anniversaire à ''ton Shizu-chan'' dont le caractère belliqueux me rappelle tant celui de ma petite alouette. Je sens que tu vas bien t'amuser, kufufu ~ Il faudra que je remercie Fûta de m'avoir mis en relation avec toi d'ailleurs, c'est très divertissant.

Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S.: Rendez-vous dans deux semaines, dans tu-sais-quel-endroit. Notre plan pourra enfin commencer, kufufu ~


	41. Chapter 41

Spécial Chandeleur ! Et non, même un jour aussi chaleureux et propice à des jeux pas très cathodiques dans la cuisine n'empêchera Bianchi de protéger son petit frère avec la force de son amour qui tend un peu plus vers l'inceste chaque jour... Reborn, tu as un rival !

...

Yamamoto Takeshi,

puisque aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la Chandeleur, je t'invite à venir manger les crêpes que j'ai faites.

Bianchi le scorpion venimeux

P.S. : quand tu les auras goûtées, tu n'en reviendras pas.


	42. Chapter 42

Nous revoilà (encore) ! Cette fois-ci, une petite lettre pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Dino !

Kay : absolument, c'est pour ça que je suis si fière de mon P.S. ^^

...

Cher Tsuna,

je te remercie grandement pour la fête que tu as organisée pour mon anniversaire. C'est juste dommage que

- j'ai trébuché et me sois rattrapé à toi, arrachant ton tee-shirt par la même occasion,

- que après m'être remis d'aplomb je me sois pris les pieds dans ton tee-shirt à terre ce qui fait que j'ai poussé Kyôya,

- qui malheureusement est tombé les lèvres sur celles de Hayato juste au moment où Takeshi entrait dans la pièce; débouchant sur une bagarre épique entre les nuages et la pluie

- pendant que je me prenais mon pied droit, te faisant chuter avec moi sur le gâteau qui s'est renversé sur Chrome, très vite remplacée par Mukuro qui pensait que sa petite protégée était attaquée.

Mais bon, on s'est tout de même bien amusé à déballer mes cadeaux cachés dans le placard non ?

Dino the bucking horse

P.S. : la prochaine fois, vérifie que Reborn n'a pas renvoyé mes hommes dans ton dos dans le but d'éprouver de façon douteuse les liens d'amitié entre nos deux familles.


	43. Chapter 43

Euh, le jeu de mot présent dans cette lettre est merdique, nous nous en excusons d'avance et implorons votre pardon (s'inclinent profondément pour vous invitez à la clémence).

amiedu13 : merci beaucoup ! ta demande a bien été prise en compte, nous allons y réfléchir ;) il est temps pour les Primo de s'exprimer !

...

Cher fournisseur,

à présent que je connais ta véritable identité, tu vas suivre mes instructions. Livres la marchandise (3 kg) demain à l'adresse suivante : 100 rue du XX, base Millefiore; et ce tous les jours.

Byakuran

P.S.: je t'ai retrouvé grâce à ton pseudo. Shamal, chamal, chamallow, marshmallow, bien trop simple à déchiffrer.


	44. Chapter 44

Xanxus légèrement paranoïaque... O.O Inukag9, tu reconnais surement à quoi cette lettre fait allusion ;)

amiedu13 : la lettre de Giotto à Tsuna est écrite mais nous n'avons pas encore choisi de jour de publication ^^'

...

Cher Superbi-san,

Je vous ai aperçu dans la rue et me suis permit de me renseigner sur vous. Je vais être direct : j'aimerais vous engager. Notre compagnie a BESOIN de vous ! J'espère une réponse positive.

Le directeur de la société l'*****

P.S. : Vos longs cheveux filant au vent sont PARFAITS pour nos publicités !

...

Déchet,

De un, le déchet de requin ne changera pas de boulot.

De deux, il m'appartient.

De trois, t'as intérêt à te trouver une descendance vite fait.

Xanxus, boss de la Varia.

P.S. : Ne t'avises plus jamais de draguer MA propriété.


	45. Chapter 45

Joyeuse Saint Valentin à nos couples chéris qui feront des jeux : chocolatés pour Hayato et Takeshi, épicés pour Mukuro et Hibari, exotiques pour Bel et Fran tandis que Squalo et Xanxus préfèreront faire comme d'habitude ! (ce sont de dangereux assassins après tout)

Nous rappelons que Giotto et sa famille ne connaissent pas Tsuna et ses gardiens de leur vivant !

...

Cher Giotto-san,

je suis sincèrement désolé de te déranger mais il faut que tu changes certaines choses !

- dernièrement je me suis pris les pieds trois fois dans ta cape, en cinq minutes c'est tout de même un record !

- des menottes à piques et Hibari-san ne font pas bon ménage, Mukuro s'en plaint souvent d'ailleurs !

- je t'en prie, N'OFFRE PAS D'ARC À G-SAN ! Gokudera-kun se sert de Hibird comme cible quand il s'entraîne !

- désactive la fonction ''voir à travers les murs'' de la lunette démoniaque de Daemon-san, Bianchi et Chrome se la disputent pour assouvir leurs instincts de fangirl !

- et surtout, surtout ! N'accepte rien venant des Arcobalenos !

Sawada Tsunayoshi

P.S. : le plus important reste le raccourcissement de ta cape !

...

Signor Sawada,

je suis très intrigué par votre lettre. Un oiseau jaune est sorti du néant et m'a assailli de coups de bec jusqu'à ce que je daigne la prendre, appeler Ugetsu pour qu'il me la traduise et enfin y répondre.

Qui êtes-vous ? Qui sont ces gens dont vous parlez ? Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Par quel miracle une flamme de dernière volonté orne cette lettre ? D'où sort cet oiseau ? Pourquoi diable chante-t-il une chanson en japonais ? Et pourquoi Ugetsu chante-t-il avec alors qu'il ne connaît pas les paroles ? Où avez-vous rencontré les Arcobalenos ? Pourquoi vous plaignez-vous de nos armes comme si elles vous appartenaient ?

Vongola Primo

P.S. : ma cape est très bien comme elle est !

P.S.2 : les lunettes de Daemon sont réellement équipées de cette fonction ?


	46. Chapter 46

Lettre pour Ayumi Watari qui avait posté le centième commentaire et qui nous a demandé une surprise. Alors, on ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et ça a donné ça...

Merci à amiedu13 pour ses encouragements !

...

Cher moi du futur,

Désolé de te déranger à nouveau... J'aimerais juste avoir le cœur net. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir une voyante. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais Reborn m'y a forcé soi-disant parce que connaitre mon futur est primordial. Celle-ci m'a annoncé que je tomberais trois fois dans les escaliers en une semaine, que ma famille et mes amis me renieraient à cause d'une gaffe que je vais faire et que je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans un mois... Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Sawada Tsunayoshi

P.S. : Je ne crois pas en la voyance mais Gokudera-kun m'a assuré que celle-ci ne se trompait jamais et était la voyante spécialisée des Vongola... Que dois-je faire ? Qui dois-je croire ?

...

Cher moi du passé,

Si tu sais que j'existe, pourquoi croirais-tu en ta mort prématurée ? Cela dit, Hayato-kun a raison. Cette voyante est la meilleure de son domaine. Tu me fais douter de ma propre existence maintenant... Je vais aller voir un chaman pour qu'il me dise la vérité !

Sawada Tsunayoshi

P.S. : Je te conseilles de lire ton horoscope tous les jours et pourquoi pas d'aller voir un hypnotiseur... Il pourra peut-être contrecarrer les prédictions de la voyante ?


	47. Chapter 47

Anonymesdu93 : voici le XS demandé ! ;)

Nous en profitons pour confirmer que oui vous pouvez toujours demander l'intervention d'un personnage, on finit toujours écrire une lettre, même si ça prend parfois un peu de temps !

...

Avis à tous les déchets,

Suite à vos dernières missions, pourtant menées à bien, le sale déchet a utilisé son autorité inexistante pour m'obliger à vous mettre en garde. Donc, faites pas chier et arrêtez de tout détruire en mission.

Xanxus.

P.S.: Maintenant que je l'ai dit, il pourra pas venir me faire chier après. Alors continuez à tout détruire pour emmerder le déchet.

...

VOOOIIII !

Je te signale que tu fais autant de dégâts que nous ! Et ça te ressemble pas d'obéir à un ordre de ce sale gamin (même si t'as pas l'intention de respecter cet ordre...)... Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe !

Superbi Squalo.

P.S.: C'est pas que je sois inquiet pour toi mais ça me concerne directement vu que je suis ton second...

...

Déchet de requin,

Même si ça me tue de le dire, l'autre déchet a le pouvoir de t'envoyer ou de m'envoyer en mission pour plusieurs mois...

Xanxus.

P.S.: Si je passe plusieurs mois sans pouvoir t'emmerder... Nan, je veux pas imaginer.

P.S.2: J'ai bien aimé la fin de ta lettre, ramènes-toi dans mon bureau tout de suite.

...  
>Bien entendu, nous savons toutes ce que le ''emmerder'' de Xanxus signifie ici ~ :3<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

kyosenki : concernant les Shimon, on verra si ils nous inspirent quand on les découvrira dans le manga, aucune de nous deux ne lit les scans en fait ^^'

Une lettre de Ryôhei parce qu'il n'était pas beaucoup présent le pauvre chou de l'extrême ;) et oui, on se rend compte que ceux qui s'en prennent le plus dans la **''censuré''** sont Tsuna, Hayato et Hibari, allez savoir pourquoi !

...

Avis à tous à l'extrême,

Venez dans mon club de boxe ! Vous avez tous des aptitudes extrêmement hors du commun qui se prêtent extrêmement bien à la boxe !

- Sawada, je te le redemande une extrême 127ème fois : entres dans mon club !

- Yamamoto, un sportif comme toi devrait être extrêmement intéressé de pratiquer un nouveau sport : entres dans mon club !

- Tronche de poulpe, tes punchs sont extrêmes : entres dans mon club !

- Mukuro, si tu as vaincu Hibari c'est que tu dois être extrême : entres dans mon club !

- Hibari, les fois où tu m'as ''mordu à mort'' ont suffi à me convaincre à l'extrême : entres dans club !

- Lambo... entres aussi dans mon club, tant qu'à faire !

Ryôhei !

P.S.: Soyez entrés dans mon club d'ici deux semaines sinon je perdrais à l'extrême mon pari avec Lussuria et je ne veux pas y penser à l'extrême !

...

Mais quelle idée aussi de parier avec lui sur la motivation de ceux-là à t'aider, tu vas perdre -.-'

Ayez une pensée pour les profs de français qui s'acharnent à nous répéter de ne pas faire de répétitions : ils n'ont pas Ryôhei comme élève XD Un jour, quand je m'ennuierais vraiment, je m'amuserais à compter le nombre de ''extrême'' qu'il a pu dire ! (Del-chan)


	49. Chapter 49

Encore une fois nous demandons pardon pour le jeu de mot pourri ^^' mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant !

Anonymesdu93 : heureuses de savoir que le XS t'as plu ! ;)

yuuhmm : merciiii du compliment ! ^^

YamaGoku8059 : le 8059 que tu as demandé est écrit, il arrivera après le 13 mars selon le planning de parution que l'on a fait :)

...

Mon cher disciple,

je ne permets pas à un têtard dans ton genre de me dire que je devrais faire dégonfler ma tête, tu as déjà bien regardé la tienne de gero-sse tête ?

Ton maître Rokudô Mukuro

P.S. : kufufu, que je suis drôle ~

...

Shishô,

votre sens de l'humour est aussi déplorable que celui du prince déchu, allez vous pendre.

Fran

P.S. : tout bien réfléchi, allez plutôt vous faire couper en tranches.


	50. Chapter 50

Les représailles, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

...

Ananas herbivore,

j'ai intercepté les lettres que tu as envoyées à l'herbivore de la Varia avec MON Hibird :

- d'où est-ce que tu te permets d'envoyer des lettres à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

- d'où est-ce que cet herbivore t'insulte et te menace ? Je suis le SEUL autorisé à le faire !

- la prochaine fois, je te mords à mort.

P.S. : est-ce que c'est la première lettre que tu envoies ? (non je ne suis PAS jaloux !)


	51. Chapter 51

Mukuro, comme à son habitude, ne se formalise pas des menaces que l'alouette lui destine ^^ et Tsuna devient sadique ? O.O c'est la faute de l'enseignement de Reborn-sama, pas la notre !

...

Cher Tsunayoshi-kun,

je pense que Kyôya commence à se douter de quelque chose... Peut-être qu'il serait judicieux pour vous d'arrêter d'utiliser Hibird ? Pas que je me soucie de vous mais je n'aimerais pas que mon Kyôya-chan morde à mort quelqu'un d'autre que moi ~

Rokudô Mukuro

P.S.: kufufu, étant le cher et tendre de mon alouette, je pourrais bien évidemment continuer ~

...

Mon cher gardien de la brume,

il serait temps que tu apprennes à me respecter, après tout je suis ton boss donc : cesse de m'envoyer des lettres pouvant être mal-interprétées, Hibari-san étant venu me massacrer !

Vongola Decimo

P.S. : pour la peine, je lui ais communiqué l'adresse de ton domicile actuel ~


	52. Chapter 52

amiedu13 : mwahaha, merci pour le compliment, ça ne fait pas de bien à notre ego tout ça ^^' je pense plutôt que Mukuro tente d'écarter Tsuna du canal postal Hibird, trop encombré à son goût ces derniers temps vu que le petit Tsu-chan l'utilise aussi pour envoyer les missives qui devraient passer par des voies Vongola officielles x)

YamaGoku8059 : voici le 8059 demandé ! un second viendra aussi dans le courant de la semaine, nous étions inspirées ! ;)

...

Hayato,

est-ce que tu n'aurais pas trouvé ma batte dédicacée du joueur professionnel XXX ? Je ne la trouve plus, alors que j'ai dû faire trois heures de file pour l'avoir... Je suis un peu énervé de l'avoir perdue, ha ha ha !

Ton Takeshi

P.S. : quand même, elle était derrière une vitrine cadenassée... c'est bizarre que je l'aie perdue...

...

Takeshi,

pourquoi tu me parles sans arrêt de baseball ? Je pensais que tu en parlerais moins maintenant que je t'ai vol... Je veux dire, je me fiche de ta batte !

Hayato

P.S. : Occupes-toi plus de moi que du baseball ! ...Tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, tant que tu parles d'autre chose !

P.S.2 : Oublies ça...


	53. Chapter 53

Joyeux anniversaire au requin de la Varia ! De quoi ? Non non Squalo, on a pas dit requin du tout...

amiedu13 : il était bien temps que quelqu'un se rende compte de notre plan machiavélique se rapportant à cette fic ^^ puis c'est mignon un Haya-chan jaloux non ? *O*

...

Déchet de requin,

- il reste des dossiers à remplir dans mon bureau.

- occupes-toi aussi de la tenue de la prochaine réunion.

- n'oublies pas de traiter avec le représentant de la famille Carselino.

Quand tu auras tout fini, je t'attendrais dans mon salon privé pour régler une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Xanxus

P.S. : grouilles-toi

P.S.2 : j'oubliais...buon compleanno.

...

Voi,

...merci...

Superbi Squalo

P.S. : je ne le répéterais pas alors essayes de pas détruire cette lettre par mégarde !


	54. Chapter 54

Parce que tout le monde n'a pas une belle-famille horrible ! Et que le père de Takeshi pense que envoyer des lettres via un certain oiseau jaune est la nouvelle mode des jeunes u.u

...

Cher Hayato-kun,

il serait grand temps que tu cesses de m'appeler ''Yamamoto-san'' maintenant que ta relation avec Takeshi est vieille de plusieurs mois. Désormais, appelle-moi ''Oto-san'' !

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

P.S. : j'ai acheté un nouveau lit à Takeshi, l'ancien grinçait un peu trop la nuit...

...

Yamamo... O... Oto...-san...,

ce que vous dites me gêne terriblement ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les désagréments que j'ai pu vous causer ! ! Ne soyez pas aussi indulgent avec moi je vous prie ! Je ne le mérite absolument pas ! ! !

Gokudera Hayato

P.S. : ce nouveau lit, il est deux places ?


	55. Chapter 55

Jeu de mot non voulu dans le chapitre précédent :''Yamamo... O... Oto...-san'' pourrait se lire comme étant ''(Yamam) Oto-san'' ce qui fait que Hayato arnaque son beau-père... grand bravo à Askwee pour l'avoir remarqué, on ne l'avait pas fait exprès !

Tsuna et Hibari, à la demande de Vargas Famiglia !

amiedu13 : nous allons nous atteler au retour postal de Reborn ^^

...

Hibari-san,

ces derniers temps, tu as été d'une humeur massacrante et personne n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi.

- Lambo prétend qu'il s'agit de ton état habituel.

- Onii-san dit que ça doit être parce que tu veux entrer dans son club à l'extrême mais que tu es trop timide pour oser le demander.

- Gokudera-kun dit qu'on s'en fiche et que cela ne le concerne pas.

- Yamamoto pense que c'est parce qu'il a cassé quatre vitres aujourd'hui.

- Et Mukuro...a dit que tu avais sans doute tes règles...

Vongola Juudaime

P.S.: mais c'est peut-être parce que la Varia reste ici durant un mois et que tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au collège ?

...

Herbivore,

merci pour tes informations. Je vais aller mordre tout le monde à mort.

P.S.: et toi aussi car tu as utilisé Hibird. Si il est aussi fatigué ces derniers temps, c'est sans doute à cause de toi... Tu vas souffrir.


	56. Chapter 56

amiedu13 : je veux bien supporter les gardiens de Tsuna 24/7 moi... et j'aurai aussi besoin de Tsu-chan, c'est trop drôle de le martyriser ! *.* nous n'oublions pas ta demande ni celle de Destination Darkness; quand à celle de Maso-chan, elle est faite ! ^^

...

Tsuna a, par pure habitude, écrit un mot au lieu d'une missive marquée de sa flamme pour ses gardiens destiné à être acheminé via le service postal non homologué ''Hibird''. Se rendant compte de la dangerosité de cette habitude, il s'amusa à écrire un P.S. idiot avant de laisser trainer sur son bureau les sus-nommés petits mots... que Hibird vint chercher pour les distribuer, par habitude.

Tout cela pour vous avertir que la plupart des habitudes sont dangereuses et peuvent provoquer la mort, surtout lorsque vous êtes le pauvre Tsu-chan ~

...

Chers gardiens,

la prochaine réunion aura lieu ce vendredi à la première heure.

Vongola Decimo

P.S.: brûlez cette lettre ! Mais avant, empêchez par **tout les moyens** Hibird de l'amener à Hibari-san ! Je vous enverrais des missives officielles à la place !


	57. Chapter 57

le 10051 demandé par Maso-chan !

amiedu13 : les lettres de Hibird au lieu de celles du moulin ? je te comprends même si je n'ai jamais eu à les lire ! par contre je ne vois pas ce que cela vous apporterait niveau culture x)

...

Mon Shô-chan,

viens donc immédiatement dans mon bureau me faire un rapport sur ce que tu veux que je puisse peloter à volonté tes petites fesses fermes et étroites. Ensuite je te plaquerais sur mon bureau pour te pilonner sans vergogne. Il me tarde de te voir ~

Ton Byakuran

P.S. : je continuerai à te harceler de la sorte jusqu'à ce que tu me rendes l'unique paquet de marshmallows saveur pocky qui existe au monde que tu m'as volé.

...

Byakuran-sama,

veuillez cesser ce harcèlement, Irie-sama est dans l'incapacité de travailler car il est cloué au lit avec un mal de ventre.

Cervello

P.S. : de plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a volé votre paquet, il est trop occupé à augmenter son niveau sur _World Of Warcraft _que pour avoir le temps de passer tous vos systèmes de sécurité.

...

si vous avez bien suivi toute la série des Hibird, vous devriez deviner qui est le coupable ;)


	58. Chapter 58

un petit délire sur les saisons comme ça, pour fêter le printemps ^^

bravo à Pando-sama qui a découvert que le coupable était Uni qui se préoccupe de la santé de Bya-chan ! Nous te pardonnons, nous ne sommes pas rancunières, heureuses de savoir que tu t'étouffes de rire avec ces lettres et je doute que renommer Hibird ''Yaoibird'' soit une bonne idée...

...

Ananas herbivore,

Si tu continues à me harceler comme tu le fais, je te mordrais à mort.

P.S. : Ça doit être à cause du printemps que tu es en rut comme ça... Je vais te castrer !

...

Kyôya-chan,

Pour ton information, toutes les saisons sont propices à l'amour.

- En hiver, on cherche la chaleur humaine ~

- En automne, on fait des balades romantiques dans les feuilles mortes ~

- En été, on se découvre et on expérimente les joies de la piscine ~ Sans compter que tu lèches les glaces de manière très sensuelle ~

- Et le printemps, c'est LA saison des amours par définition !

Kufufu, viens donc me mordre à mort, ma petite alouette perverse ~

Mukuro

P.S. : C'est la nature qui a décidé cela ~ Il ne faut pas s'opposer à la nature Kyô-chan ~

...

Ananas herbivore,

C'est quoi ces conneries romantiques et écologistes ?

P.S. : Apparemment, le printemps rend aussi stupide.


	59. Chapter 59

Pando-sama : mais voyons, c'est le but qu'il y ait une allusion perverse à chaque saison ! O.O

avec ce chapitre, nous en sommes à... TADAM 101 lettres ! ^^

...

Kyôya-chan,

J'aimerais te communiquer quelques informations :

Ces derniers temps, Hibird prend du temps à m'apporter tes lettres. Je me demandais pourquoi, alors j'ai demandé à Chrome-chan de le filer. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas seulement le printemps pour moi ~ Kufufu, félicitations Kyôya !

Mukuro

P.S. : Passons aux choses plus importantes, tu es libre ce week-end ?

...

Muku... Ananas herbivore,

Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'exige des réponses à mes questions MAINTENANT !

P.S. : RIEN n'est plus important que Hibird !

...

Kyôya-chan,

Tu n'as qu'à le demander à Hibird voyons ~

Mukuro

P.S. : Kufufu, dire que le grand Hibari Kyôya a un bird complex ~ Hilarant ~ Tu es libre ce week-end ?

...

L'ananas,

Je vais venir te mordre à mort, arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

P.S. : Oui, je suis libre ce week-end ! Arrêtes de me harceler aussi !


	60. Chapter 60

Désolé Destination Darkness, ce n'est pas vraiment une lettre M mais ça ne rendait vraiment pas bien en lettre :/ imagine ce qu'il se passe après ^^

amiedu13 : merci du compliment ^^ pour autant que je le saches Hibird est un mâle mais je peux me tromper ! Nan, en fait c'est impossible x) concernant ta lettre avec les Arcobalenos, tu as une préférence sur les protagonistes ? C'est pour nous orienter dans nos réflexions...

...

VOI,

viens immédiatement me voir boss de merde, je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant ! Je veux que tu m'explores dans les moindres recoins comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, sale pervers.

Ton Squ-chan

P.S. : n'oublie pas d'apporter les costumes que je n'ai jamais voulu porter auparavant...

...

Déchet de requin,

ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler aussi crûment mais ça me plaît. J'arrive tout de suite.

Xanxus

P.S. : Je me disais bien que j'avais vu le déchet princier foutre un truc dans ton verre. Je sais ce que c'est maintenant.


	61. Chapter 61

amiedu13 : on va prendre ça comme un compliment ! ;p lettres des Arcobalenos faites !

...

Kufufu, Kyô-chan,

Ça te dirait d'aller passer tes vacances en Suède avec moi ? Tu verras, c'est très beau ~

Mukuro

P.S. : Si la Suède ne te tentes pas, que dis-tu de l'Afrique du Sud, l'Argentine, la Belgique, le Canada, l'Espagne, la Norvège, les Pays-Bas, le Portugal ou encore l'Islande ? Fais ton choix ~

...

Ananas herbivore,

NON.

P.S. : Dans tous les pays que tu as cité, le mariage gay est légal. Me prends pas pour un con, je vois où tu veux en venir.

...

Takeshi-kun,

Je pense que je ne vais pas gagner pour le moment. Mais le pari tiens toujours ~

Rokudô Mukuro

P.S. : J'arriverais à me marier avec mon alouette avant que tu ne te maries avec ton dynamiteur, soit-en certain ~ Rokudô Mukuro ne perd jamais un pari ~

...

Mukuro,

Je te rappelle au cas où qu'on avait décidé qu'il fallait que nos partenaires soient consentants pour gagner, ha ha ha !

Yamamoto Takeshi

P.S. : La tête que faisait Hibari ce matin me fait penser que tu n'as pas respecté cette règle, ha ha ha !


	62. Chapter 62

Bande d'herbivores,

Il me semble que beaucoup d'entre vous dérogent à la règle 123 bis du règlement de Namimori. À savoir, ''Seul Hibari Kyôya est autorisé à porter des armes dans l'enceinte du collège''. Vous serez tous soumis à une fouille demain matin, avant les cours.

Hibari Kyôya, chef du comité de discipline.

P.S. : Les infractions seront bien entendu sévèrement punies.

...

Hibari-san,

Je m'adresse à toi en tant que porte-parole de Gokudera-kun, Onii-san et Yamamoto (et en tant que ton boss, le Vongola Juudaime. Tu es donc obligé de lire cette lettre ! ). Ils se plaignent tous les trois de ta décision.

- Gokudera-kun dit que ce n'est pas juste et qu'il va t'exploser (Je ne te transmet pas ses insultes, qui formaient la majorité de sa plainte).

- Onii-san dit que ses seules armes, ce sont ses poings. Et que si tu veux les lui couper, tu devras d'abord entrer dans son club de boxe et ensuite il le reconsidéreras... (...et je t'interdit d'amputer un de mes gardiens !)

- Yamamoto n'a aucun commentaire le concernant. Il te supplie juste de ne pas fouiller Gokudera-kun; il affirme qu'il ne pourra pas supporter la vue de son chéri ''tripoté par un autre que lui''.

Bref, ils ne veulent pas se plier à ta règle !

Vongola Juudaime.

P.S. : Et...tu ne vas quand même pas me confisquer mes gants hein ? Ce ne sont pas vraiment des armes... Et sans eux je ne suis rien ! ...et on ne confisque rien à son boss !

...

Herbivore,

Tes tentatives de suppliques sont pitoyables, ainsi que ton manque d'autorité flagrant. Et le pire, c'est que tu as ENCORE utilisé Hibird. Je te confisquerais tes gants, soit-en certain. Mais j'écouterais les autres herbivores, parce que je suis de bonne humeur.

P.S. : Pour autres réclamations de l'herbivore baseballeur, qu'il s'adresse à Kusakabe, c'est lui qui est censé fouiller les élèves.


	63. Chapter 63

Happy birthday to you Takeshi !

amiedu13 : bien sûr que si Hibari a le droit de lui confisquer les gants, il est le maître incontesté de Namimori après tout u.u et je VEUX voir un Takeshi jaloux *O*

yuuhmm : merci, merci *très fières*

...

Mon Haya-chan d'amour,

la fête d'anniversaire que tu m'as organisée en privé chez toi était fantastique, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Haha, je recommence à saigner du nez rien qu'en repensant à ton strip-tease et au gâteau que tu m'avais préparé. Tu devrais plus souvent faire de la pâtisserie, tu es encore plus sexy lorsque tu es recouvert de crème...

Ton Takeshi chéri

P.S. : tu sais maintenant ce que tu peux m'offrir pour mon anniversaire !

...

Yakyu baka,

il est totalement impossible et impensable que je fasse ça !

Hayato

P.S. : t'as déjà oublié que je suis incapable de cuisiner correctement ?


	64. Chapter 64

amiedu13 : voici le grand retour de Reborn et des Arcobalenos ! oui ça fait un bon mois que tu nous l'a demandé, pardon u.u

...

Colonello,

Malgré ce que laisse entendre Lal, il me semble que vous êtes de plus en plus proches. Donc je voulais te dire que si tu ne m'invitais pas à ton mariage, je te tuerais. C'est toujours intéressant pour en apprendre plus sur la personnalité des gens, les mariages...

Reborn

P.S. : Au fait, c'est vraiment une honte pour un Arcobaleno de s'attacher. Cela rend faible.

...

Reborn,

Saches que tu n'as absolument rien à savoir sur ma vie privée ou celle de Colonello. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il n'y aura pas de mariage ! Arrêtes de prendre les gens pour des jouets qui ne servent qu'à te divertir !

Lal Mirch

P.S. : Et...et d'abord tu es attaché à Léon toi !

...

Lal,

Je ne me doutais pas que tu stalkais Colonello en lisant son courrier... Tu t'abaisses de plus en plus. Je pourrais le dire à Colonello tu sais ?

Reborn

P.S. : Si tu ne veux pas qu'il connaisse tes penchants de stalkeuse, organises ton mariage d'ici la fin du mois.


	65. Chapter 65

Pitioti, voici l'échange Byakuran/Tsuna que tu nous avais demandé ;)

...

Mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun,

Étant donné que tu viens seulement d'être nommé parrain, je suppose que tu ne connais pas encore bien tous tes devoirs et obligations. En tant que parrain des Millefiore (considère moi comme un ''collègue'' amical ~), je vais te donner quelques conseils indispensables.

- Tout d'abord, la politesse. Quand tu croises un de tes collègues, la politesse veut que tu le vouvoies obligatoirement et que tu te prosternes à ses pieds.

- Ensuite, la galanterie. Fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes.

- Et pour finir, l'honneur. N'hésite pas à mourir pour défendre l'honneur bafoué d'un collègue, même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi.

Si tu respectes ces trois conseils, il ne devrait rien t'arriver.

Amicalement,

Byakuran

P.S. : Je te rappelle qu'on se voit dans une semaine pour régler quelques formalités. N'oublie pas d'appliquer mes conseils À LA LETTRE !

...

Byakuran,

C'est bizarre mais tes conseils sont exactement le contraire de ce que m'a enseigné Reborn. Alors je suis peut-être naïf, mais pas à ce point-là.

Vongola Juudaime

P.S. : Oh, et quelque soit le plan que tu aies manigancé, saches que je viendrais avec des gardes du corps (tous mes gardiens en fait) alors n'espères pas trop !


	66. Chapter 66

Joyeux anniversaire Kyô-chaaaan ! *meurent mordues à mort*

...

Mon cher Hibari Kyôya,

Comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les jeux, je te proposes un jeu de piste. Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis mais tu le découvriras si tu gagnes. Tu auras d'ailleurs le droit de me mordre à mort si tu le désires, en plus de recevoir ta récompense. Enfin, je suppose que tu me connais assez bien que pour avoir déjà deviné mon identité... Mais commençons le jeu, veux-tu ? Il te suffit de suivre les instructions :

- Sors de ton bureau et traverses le couloir (tu as le droit de mordre les troupeaux d'élèves présents à mort).

- Passes devant la salle des professeurs (tu pourras en profiter pour rendre l'argumentation que tu avais à faire pour aujourd'hui d'ailleurs).

- Montes un étage (profites-en pour admirer les magnifiques cerisiers en fleur par la fenêtre).

- Tu trouveras maintenant Hibird devant toi. Suis-le. (Notes que c'est moi qui lui ais appris à chanter ''Joyeux anniversaire''. En Italien car je ne connais malheureusement pas la version japonaise.)

- Entres dans la salle d'étude où Hibird est entré.

Tu m'as trouvé, bravo ~

P.S. : Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur d'écrire toute une lettre sans mettre un seul ''kufufu'' ou ''~''...


	67. Chapter 67

Pour Pitioti qui souhaitait un échange entre Giotto et Alaude ou Giotto et Daemon, ça a donné ça... on espère que tu aimeras car c'est très loin de ta demande de départ ! ^^

...

Vous vous souvenez que Giotto avait reçu une lettre de Tsuna ? Et bien il a été séduit par le concept du Hibird ! Il est donc parti capturer des oiseaux qu'il a apprivoisés et entraînés. Il a maintenant décidé de tester leur efficacité...

...

Très chers amis,

vous savez que toutes les autres familles portent un uniforme ? Alors pourquoi pas nous ? J'ai envie d'un uniforme, ça fait classe et sérieux ! Alors faites-moi part de vos propositions !

Vongola Primo

P.S. : la mienne est : les bas résilles ! Je suis sûr que ça nous ira très bien à tous !

...

Cher Giotto,

je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Les Européens ne comprennent pas ma tenue traditionnelle japonaise, c'est une bonne occasion pour moi de changer.

Asari Ugetsu

P.S. : par contre, qu'est-ce que des bas résilles ? Je ne connais pas ce mot...

...

Cher Ugetsu,

je suis très heureux de t'avoir de mon côté ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

Giotto

P.S. : aides-moi à coincer G ce soir dans mon bureau et je te montrerais, je suis persuadé que tu aimeras !

...

Giotto mon ami,

un uniforme classe et sérieux ? Des bas résilles ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Tu as trop fréquenté Daemon ? Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'accepter comme gardien. Pourquoi pas des robes de tango tant qu'on y est ? ...faut que je m'enlève cette image mentale de la tête...

G

P.S. : Ne pense MÊME PAS aux robes de tango Giotto ! Et rends moi mes cigarettes, c'est pas bon pour ta santé mentale !

...

Cher Giotto,

je refuse ! Un enfant de Dieu ne doit pas faire ce genre de chose ! Je propose que vous deveniez tous prêtres, comme moi. La soutane est un uniforme comme un autre !

Knuckle

P.S. : ...j'avais presque oublié que vous êtes tous des extrêmes mécréants hérétiques... (Ugetsu qui croit en Bouddha ne compte pas !)

...

Giotto,

je refuse de m'habiller comme les prostituées chez qui je me rends régulièrement ! Même si tu sembles penser que ce serait gai d'avoir un uniforme...

Lampo

P.S. : la Mafia ce n'est pas gai ! Enfin, tout dépend de l'orthographe...

...

Toi,

tu souhaites donc tant que je vous arrête pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs ? Si tu proposes un autre truc aussi stupide, je te tue. Nous allons choisir les uniformes de la police.

Alaude

P.S. : je compte transformer ton groupe de délinquants en base de mon empire de la discipline alors ne tente pas de m'en empêcher avec l'argument ''mais nous faisons partie de la Mafia''.

...

Giotto,

Nufufufu, je propose que vous vous habilliez tous comme moi. Mon look est parfait, vous n'avez qu'à suivre la perfection ~ Les galons en moins bien évidemment, c'est réservé aux hauts gradés ~

Daemon

P.S. : pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une pancarte sur laquelle est noté ''Daebird'' accrochée au cou de l'oiseau ? J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas de son nom sinon...


	68. Chapter 68

Bonne fête à toutes les mamas qui nous lisent, et oui, c'est la fête des mères en Belgique, au Canada, en Suisse et surtout en Italie et au Japon ! (Mais pas en France !)

...

Avis à tous mes petits poussins,

je vous ai inscrit à un défilé de mode qui aura lieu aujourd'hui. Faites de votre mieux pour gagner !

Lussuria

P.S. : si vous gagnez, vous pouvez choisir un prix parmi les suivants : dix bouteilles de bourbon Four Roses, un spécimen de requin grande gueule, un set d'argenterie royale ou encore une encyclopédie traitant de la vie et des mœurs des grenouilles.

...

VOOOOIIII,

comme si un concours de mode avec des prix pareils existait ! Personne ne veut y participer sauf Fran parce qu'il s'en fout. D'ailleurs il m'a demandé de te communiquer ceci : ''Travelo-sempai, ce n'est pas parce que je porte un chapeau de grenouille que je les aime pour autant. Ou alors c'était adressé à Bel-sempai ?''.

Squalo

P.S. : dis-moi, t'étais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule avec le choix de l'espèce du requin ?

...

Mes petits chéris,

MAMA est très peinée que vous refusiez de participer à ce concours... Squ-chan a raison, le premier prix est en réalité un set de maquillage de luxe introuvable dans les commerces.

La mama de la Varia

P.S. : j'aurai tant voulu que vous me l'offriez pour la fête des mères...


	69. Chapter 69

Pour Askwee qui souhaitait que le Kokuyo Gang s'en prenne dans la g***le ^^

...

Bande de merdeux,

je suis celui que Mukuro-sama préfère, enfoncez ça dans vos caboches !

Ken

P.S. : vous êtes tous tellement nazes !

...

Stupide chien,

comme si Mukuro-sama allait aimer un pouilleux dans ton genre ! Il a besoin de gens plus sophistiqués.

M.M.

P.S. : voilà pourquoi je me fais belle tous les jours.

...

Cher Kokuyo Gang,

ne m'en voulez pas mais je pense que c'est moi que Mukuro-sama préfère, après tout il m'a sauvée et enseigné ses techniques d'illusionniste.

Chrome

P.S. : franchement M.M., avec la tête que t'as, tu penses vraiment que tu es sa préférée ?

...

A l'intention de Chrome,

je pense que c'est moi le favori car je suis le plus calme.

Chikusa

P.S. : je te ferais signaler que Mukuro-sama est gay alors tu n'as aucune chance.

...

Cher Kokuyo Gang,

kufufu, je vous informe qu'aucun de vous n'est mon préféré ~ Je choisirais plutôt Fran car il ne me prend pas la tête avec ce genre de disputes stupides.

Mukuro

P.S. : de plus il est bien plus fort que vous, prenez en de la graine ~


	70. Chapter 70

réponse à ''Moi'' : Fran se fiche d'être le soi-disant favori de Mukuro et répand des rumeurs sur ses cheveux ananas pendant que Mukuro se fait mordre par une alouette jalouse ;)

concernant les demandes de : Pitioti pour Verde et Skull, faites; Lilium et Longue-Plume pour le retour des Primos, faite et pour Cioccolatino pour du 8059, en cours.

...

Byakuran-san,

pourriez-vous cesser d'utiliser mes Moscas pour installer des caméras dans les douches et dans la chambre de Soichi en douce ? Je ne les ai pas conçus à la sueur de mon front pour ce genre de choses. Espionner vos subordonnés ne vous aidera pas dans la mise en place du projet ''secte sexuelle''.

Spanner

P.S. : j'exige les vidéos en compensation.


	71. Chapter 71

Pour Askwee qui souhaitait plus de Millefiore !

...

Byakuran-sama,

je vous aime, sortez avec moi !

Bluebell

P.S. : répondez-moi !

...

Byakuran-san,

je vous aime, sortez avec moi !

Bluebell

P.S. : répondez-moi !

...

Byakuran-chan,

je t'aime, sors avec moi !

Bluebell

P.S. : réponds-moi !

...

Byaku-chan,

je t'aime, sors avec moi !

Bluebell

P.S. : réponds-moi !

...

Bya-Bya,

je t'aime, sors avec moi !

Bluebell

P.S. : réponds-moi !

...

Bluebell,

CESSES DE ME HARCELER ! D'habitude c'est MOI qui harcèle les gens.

Byakuran

P.S. : t'as toujours pas compris que j'étais gay ?


	72. Chapter 72

alors alors... je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire ^^ bonne lecture !

...

Le rire machiavélique qui a alors résonné,

Dans les fin-fonds de la métempsychose,

Fit tressaillir l'alouette enragée,

Comme prise dans une forme vicieuse d'hypnose.

Ton Muku-chan adoré

P.S. : kufufu, c'est un poème qui symbolise notre relation Kyô-chan ~

...

Imbécile,

va crever.

P.S. : le jour où tu te reconvertiras en poète, préviens-moi que je me foute de toi.


	73. Chapter 73

La suite des Primos tant attendue par Lilium et ma Longue Plume d'amour ! Et par nous !

Et pour celles qui veulent plus de Primo, vous pouvez venir lire ''Chroniques familiales'', notre nouvelle fic à chapitres ^^

...

À mon ex-meilleur ami G,

je suis très déçu que tu n'aies pas soutenu mon projet ''bas résilles'' et m'aies obligé à porter cet ennuyeux costume rayé... en guise de réconciliation, je désirerai l'amitié de tes cuisses ce soir !

Giotto

P.S. : Ne fais pas lire cette lettre à Ugetsu, il va me tuer... et viens dans ma chambre ce soir à 22h15.

...

Giotto,

j'ai fait lire cette lettre à Ugetsu.

G

P.S. : Bon courage quand même... Non, en fait tu l'as mérité.

...

Cher Ugetsu,

viens me réconforter de la trahison de G-chan ce soir par la force de l'amitié masculine des samouraïs !

Giotto

P.S. : rejoins-moi à 22h15 dans ma chambre, je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre quelques techniques asiatiques ~

...

Cher Giotto-san,

G-dono m'a fait lire la lettre que tu lui as envoyée puis est parti avec un air satisfait... Je n'approuve pas tes mœurs décousues. Les samouraïs prônent certes l'amour entre hommes mais aussi que lorsque l'on donne son cœur à quelqu'un, on ne va pas voir ailleurs !

Asari Ugetsu

P.S. : G-dono n'est autorisé à donner ''l'amitié de ses cuisses'' qu'à moi.

...

Cher Alaude,

les menottes seront-elles fournies avec l'uniforme de police ? Si oui, ta proposition a de grandes chances d'être acceptée.

Giotto

P.S. : Pour parler des détails, rejoins-moi ce soir à 22h15 dans ma chambre.

...

Toi,

je t'avais prévenu que la prochaine fois que tu proposais quelque chose de stupide je t'arrêterais pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

Alaude

P.S. : dégrader le saint matériel de la justice comme tu le fais devrait être passible de mort !

...

Cher Daemon,

G a laissé sous-entendre dans une de ses lettres que tu étais un pervers. Comment se fait-il qu'il semble en connaître plus que moi ?

Giotto

P.S. : Pour parler des détails, rejoins-moi ce soir à 22h15 dans ma chambre.

...

Giotto,

ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien qu'il fait allusion au fait que j'adore faire des sous-entendus salaces à Alaude. De plus, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul en ce qui concerne la perversité.

Daemon

P.S. : rends-moi mes lunettes démoniaques, j'en aie besoin pour espio... déjouer plus efficacement les illusions.

...

Knuckle,

G, Ugetsu, Daemon et Alaude sont venus me frapper sans aucune considération et m'ont obligé à me confesser devant toi... C'est plutôt eux qui devraient se confesser pour violence gratuite non ? Viens m'aider à me défendre dans mon bureau !

Giotto

P.S. : je suis en train de tomber amoureux de la soutane.

...

Giotto,

tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à un enfant de Dieu ? Tu devrais chasser les péchés de ton corps... Encore heureux que tu t'en sois pas encore pris à Lampo...

Knuckle

P.S. : Si tu veux te confesser SÉRIEUSEMENT, c'est quand tu veux, tu en en as extrêmement besoin !

...

Lampo,

laisses tomber les prostituées et viens consoler ton Boss, tu veux ? Je suis triiiiste...

Giotto

P.S. : Tu devrais raconter ton jeu de mots à G, Ugetsu, Daemon et Alaude, ça les fera bien rire ! (ou pas)

...

Cher Giotto,

sûrement pas ! Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à un enfant ? Tu n'as qu'à demander à Cozart.

Lampo

P.S. : J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et ils m'ont massacré... Ugetsu m'a sauvé. Tu veux ma mort ?

...

Cozart-chan,

mes gardiens sont méchants avec moi, je vais fuguer chez toi !

Giotto

P.S. : prépares-nous un lit deux personnes ou plus...

...

Cher Giotto,

expliques-moi d'abord ce que tu as ENCORE fait pour devoir fuguer comme un gamin de dix ans chez moi ? Tu n'as qu'à changer quelques règles Vongola en ta faveur.

Cozart

P.S. : le lit de la dernière fois est toujours là.


	74. Chapter 74

Tsuna et Reborn, parce que ça faisait longtemps ^^

...

Reborn,

j'étais occupé à étudier le manuel des règles Vongola rédigé par Giotto-san comme tu me l'a siii gentillement demandé et je suis tombé sur un étrange paragraphe. Je cite : ''Le parrain Vongola a l'autorisation de molester ses gardiens sans être inquiété de toutes ripostes ou protestations de leur part''. Giotto-san a vraiment écrit ça ? Ou tu m'as donné une version modifiée ?

Tsuna

P.S. : je suis sûr qu'aucun parrain n'a jamais suivi une telle règle ! Le Kyudaime à la limite... ça expliquerait le comportement d'ado rebelle de Xanxus...

...

Dame-Tsuna,

ne t'avise pas de recommencer à douter de la Bible des Vongola ! Toutes les rumeurs sur les déviances sexuelles du Primo sont à prendre au sérieux !

Reborn le plus grand hitman du monde

P.S. : si tu as des remarques à faire au Kyudaime concernant son comportement, dis-les lui en face comme un vrai boss. D'ailleurs je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec lui dans deux semaines que vous puissiez en discuter. Xanxus sera également présent.

...

Omake : la réponse de Tsuna à la lecture de cette lettre fût bien évidemment : HIIIIIIIIIIII !


	75. Chapter 75

Joyeux anniversaire Machita ! En espérant que ça te fera oublier les examens un petit instant ^.^ Tu m'avais demandé du 8059 ou Bianchi, et j'ai fait les deux ! (désolée, Hayato n'interviens pas ^.^') Tu peux aussi remercier Fran-chan pour les conseils et la correction ;)

...

Yamamoto Takeshi,

la prochaine fois qu'il y a une fête Vongola, veilles à ne plus faire _ça _à mon petit Hayato devant mes yeux, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Ce serait fâcheux pour mon Hayato que tu succombes, alors évites de recommencer.

Bianchi

P.S. : pour te prouver que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi dans l'immédiat, je t'invites à venir manger amicalement avec moi ce soir.

...

Bianchi nee-san,

je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler... Je n'ai rien fait à Hayato cette soirée là...(pas en public en tout cas).

Yamamoto Takeshi

P.S. : et je vais devoir refuser ta chaleureuse invitation, j'ai invité Hayato ce soir, ha ha ha !

...

Yamamoto Takeshi,

c'est justement _ça_ le problème ! Tu ne lui as RIEN fait ! Comment oses-tu délaisser ainsi mon petit frère ?

Bianchi le scorpion venimeux

P.S. : si jamais Hayato se plaint que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de lui...prépares-toi à mourir !

...

Bianchi,

ha...ha...ha..., c'est pas toi qui m'avait dit de ne pas le toucher en public parce que ça allait le déranger ? En plus je me suis bien occupé de lui après la soirée alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

Ton beau-frère

P.S. : je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la psychologie féminine...c'est sans doute pour ça que je préfère les hommes, ha ha ha !


	76. Chapter 76

Pour Pitioti qui nous a fait remarqué l'absence de Verde ! et de Skull mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant ^^

...

Chères mafieuses, chers mafieux, chers autres catégories,

j'ai remarqué que vous utilisiez tous un système de communication totalement archaïque, à savoir le pigeon voyageur. (Il me semble plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un canari mais je ne peux pas m'en assurer, j'essaye d'empêcher mon très cher caïman de le manger.) Laissez donc tomber ce système et venez tous sur le site de communication mafieuse que j'ai créé ! mafia/ verde/ communication. org, venez nombreux(ses) !

Verde

P.S. : ce sera la première et dernière fois que j'utiliserais un système aussi peu technologique pour vous communiquer quelque chose !

...

Verde,

je t'avertis par pure sympathie, mais je te conseille de courir loin, très loin. J'ai donné ton adresse à Hibari Kyôya, le propriétaire du ''canari'' et il ne va pas être tendre. Même si tu es un Arcobaleno, je doute que tu fasses le poids contre Hibari Kyôya en colère. Ça va être drôle.

Reborn, le meilleur hitman du monde.

P.S. : il est HORS DE QUESTION d'aller sur ton stupide site, c'est plus facile de détourner le courrier que de hacker les mails privés envoyés sur un site créé par toi.


	77. Chapter 77

Joyeux anniversaire Muku-chaaaan !

mama : Hibari tuerait Verde de façon trop violente pour que l'on puisse le poster en T u.u

...

Kyô-chaaaaaaaaaaan,

protèges-moi ! Je suis poursuivi par un stalker !

Ton Muku-chan d'amour

P.S. : il veut me donner des marshmallows à l'aphrodisiaque !

...

Ananas herbivore,

c'est pas plutôt toi le stalker ?

P.S. : retrouves-moi ce soir chez moi pour ton cadeau.

...

Kyô-chan,

oui mais moi je suis un stalker FIDÈLE ! Je n'espionne que toi !

Mukuro-chan

P.S. : quel cadeau ?

...

Mukuro-kun, Kyôya-kun,

ça m'a l'air intéressant ce qui passe ce soir, je peux venir ? J'apporte les marshmallows à l'aphrodisiaque.

Byakuran

P.S. : et d'abord je ne te stalke pas, je fais une étude sur les mœurs des ananas.

...

Herbivore marshmallow,

ne t'approche pas de nous.

P.S. : j'ai fait une recherche sur toi et tu es venu sans passeport, j'ai donc appelé la police de l'immigration afin qu'ils te mordent à mort à ma place car je n'ai pas le temps de le faire.


	78. Chapter 78

à nouveau sous la demande de Pitioti ! ^^ on a l'impression de passer notre temps à écrire ton nom ici... plus qu'à aller embêter Fon, Mammon et Luce ^^

Kaya A Yasha : le cadeau de Hibari est bien évidemment d'ordre sexuel, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle notre ''disciplinateur'' chéri a appelé l'immigration ;p stalker fidèle, je ne sais plus d'où ça sort mais je suis d'accord avec toi, tout à fait Mukuro x)

...

Reborn,

au secours, viens me sauver ! J'ai été kidnappé par un groupe de rock japonais qui m'idolâtre et veut faire de moi son chanteur principal !

Skull

P.S. : ils veulent faire de ma pieuvre du takoyaki en plus !

...

Minable,

j'ai acheté des places de concert que j'ai distribué à toutes tes connaissances. J'attends cet évènement avec impatience.

Reborn le meilleur hitman du monde

P.S. : gardes-moi un morceau au frais, ça m'a l'air délicieux.


	79. Chapter 79

du 8059, enfin ! *Machita en pleine crise de manque* en plus elle a failli oublier de le poster, étudier Niezsch et Socrate n'est pas conseillé, ça fait se croire vendredi -.-

Kaya A Yasha : n'est-ce pas que ce concert était magnifique ? ^^ Skull doit être masochiste de l'extrême que pour demander de l'aide à Reborn, c'est hautement déconseillé après tout -.-

...

Hayato,

je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Takeshi

P.S. : comment pouvais-je savoir que Oyaji allait entrer dans ma chambre alors que j'avais laissé traîner une boîte de préservatifs entamée en évidence par inadvertance ?


	80. Chapter 80

encore du 8059, c'est parfait *.*

sinon, y a-t-il un personnage que vous souhaitez voir ? on arrive au bout de notre ''stock'' de lettres donc c'est le moment de communiquer vos envies, on sera en phase d'écriture intensive fin juin !

Nyneas : merci beaucoup, ça nous fait très plaisir ^^ des sous-entendus R27 est prévu pour plus tard et on ne sait pas encore si les deux boss vont re-communiquer ensemble mais on y pensera ;)

...

Hayato,

je n'apprécie vraiment pas l'attention que tu portes à cette Shitt.P. Si je n'y fais pas attention, je risque d'aller lui régler son compte...

Takeshi

P.S. : tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on me pousse à bout... alors évites.

...

Takeshi,

je T'INTERDIS d'aller lui ''régler son compte'' comme tu le dis ! Le monde scientifique ne peut se permettre de perdre un tel spécimen ! Cesses d'être aussi égoïste yakyu baka !

Hayato

P.S. : tu es sérieux quand tu dis que mon enquête te pousse à bout ? Parce que la dernière crise de jalousie que tu m'a faite était... je voudrais revivre ça !


	81. Chapter 81

Un vrai chapitre cette fois !

et faites attention avec les demandes, elles nous inondent un peu ! x)

...

Déchet de requin,

j'ai décidé d'ajouter une règle : ''Le boss de la Varia a le droit de molester ses subordonnés sans aucune protestation ou riposte de leur part.'' Rajoutes-le dans le règlement immédiatement.

Xanxus

P.S. : et appliques-le à la lettre surtout.

...

Connard de boss,

c'est quoi cette p***** de règle ? VOI quoi, t'as pas l'esprit aussi dérangé que ton vieux schnock de père alors vas pas inventer les mêmes règles que les Vongola !

Superbi Squalo

P.S. : ...voi...me dis pas que c'est pour ÇA que tu voulais tant devenir le Vongola Juudaime...

P.S.2. : si ça te déranges tant, soit tu deviens plus doux, soit tu t'achètes des bouchons d'oreille, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire un effort pour toi !


	82. Chapter 82

Voici le Giotto/Tsuna demandé par Pitioti et Nyneas ! Oui Giotto est bête, on y peut rien u.u

...

Mon Tsu-chan chéri,

j'ai appris que tu étais mon descendant, ça veut dire que tu es aussi canon que moi ! Euh... mais ça veut dire que j'ai eu des gosses ? Donc je me suis marié ? Quelle horreur ! Non attends, on est pas obligé de se marier pour avoir des gosses ! Je devais être bourré... ah mais c'est encore pire, je deviens hétéro quand je suis bourré ! Satan me tente ! Ah non attends c'est le contraire, Dieu me tente ! Je ne veux pas aller au Paradis !

Giotto

P.S. : mais en fait, si je couche avec toi ça sera de l'inceste... moi qui ais toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère pour faire ce genre de choses...


	83. Chapter 83

Pour Lilium et hina-Uzu qui souhaitaient voir le(s) Primo(s) à nouveau ! Ils ont définitivement beaucoup de succès ! Cioccolatino, ton Giotto x G est dedans aussi ^^

...

Chers gardiens,

je viens d'aller voir un médecin qui m'a diagnostiqué la sexsomnie aussi appelée somnambulisme sexuel. Ce trouble peut toucher les deux sexes et est caractérisé par le fait que le sujet n'en garde aucun souvenir. Ce sont ses proches (ou ses victimes) qui l'informeront de ses comportements nocturnes anormaux. Parfois, les témoins de ces événements déclarent que la personne avait l'air "possédée", avec souvent un langage beaucoup plus cru et un comportement plus agressif qu'en temps normal.

Donc cessez de vous plaindre, je ne le fais pas de façon consciente. Voici le conseil du médecin : laissez-vous faire, c'est thé-ra-peu-ti-que ! C'est pour mon bien et ma guérison !

Giotto

P.S. : si vous résistez, ma maladie s'aggravera !

...

Giotto,

nous avons fouillé la bibliothèque de fond en comble et malheureusement il paraît que cette maladie existe vraiment. Par contre nous avons de gros doutes qu'en aux compétences de ton médecin, surtout depuis que nous avons appris que son nom était Shimon...

G.

P.S. : la prochaine fois que tu te glisses dans mon lit la nuit, je t'assommes pour des raisons thé-ra-peu-ti-ques.


	84. Chapter 84

Joyeux anniversaire, Alaude !

petit mot à celles qui laissent des reviews anonymes : si vous pouviez signer avec votre pseudo, ça nous permettrait de vous répondre ici ^^' on ne sait plus à qui on s'adresse vu que FF a changé le système des reviews :/

...

Cher Alaude,

aujourd'hui je vais m'offrir à toi ! Tu es libre d'inviter tous tes mignons petits accessoires !

Giotto

P.S. : joyeux anniversaire !

...

Toi,

c'est très gentil de ta part de te livrer à la police, une cellule t'attend.

Alaude

P.S. : merci quand même.

...

Cher Alaude,

un très joyeux anniversaire même si tu t'en fiches. Tous les cadeaux que tu nous as demandé ont été difficiles à trouver, surtout la ''paix''.

Tes collègues

P.S. : nous organisons une fête ce soir, soit présent s'il te plaît !

...

Vous,

merci de penser à moi en organisant cette fête. Voici mes conditions pour qu'elle ait lieu : pas de bruit car cela équivaudrait à du tapage nocturne, pas de Giotto car cela deviendrait du harcèlement sexuel, pas d'alcool pour cause d'ivresse sur la voie publique et pas de prostituées car Lampo est mineur.

Alaude

P.S. : et interdit de se plaindre, ce serait une insulte à un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.


	85. Chapter 85

coucou, nous revoilà ! Hibird avait pris quelques vacances mais nous sommes de retour ! ^o^

Aoi : ça ne nous dérange pas que tu fasses ton article, nous en sommes flattées mais tu pourrais donner l'adresse ? il faut mettre des espaces entre tous les mots sinon elle ne passe ^^'

...

Lundi 23 janvier : filer Don Marciapiede

Vendredi 18 février : assassiner l'homme de main de la Gemito Famiglia

Mercredi 20 mars : extorquer de l'argent à la Buono-Risposta Famiglia

Jeudi 02 avril : me rendre à Venise pour commettre un vol à main armé chez _Armani_

...

Mammon,

de un, tu pourrais signer tes lettres. De deux, cesses de réutiliser d'anciens mémos de la Varia pour m'envoyer du courrier, je veux bien que tu sois pingre mais évites quand même de mettre le monde au courant de vos activités. Et enfin, arrêtes d'écrire à l'encre invisible sous prétexte que c'est moins cher que de l'encre normale; si ça n'avait pas été moi personne n'aurait compris.

Reborn le plus grand hitman du monde

P.S. : je viens de me trouver un nouvel hobby, ridiculiser et menacer mes compatriotes Arcobalenos ~


	86. Chapter 86

Voici l'échange entre Dino et Hibari demandé par hina-Uzu !

...

Kyôya,

cesses de brûler mes lettres avant même de les lire ! Tu lis celles des autres mais pas les miennes, comment fais-tu pour savoir qu'elles viennent de moi ?

Dino

P.S. : qu'ais-je fait qui mérite pareil traitement ?

...

Équidé herbivore,

tes lettres sentent le foin, ça pue.

P.S. : et ton écriture est illisible.


	87. Chapter 87

Note : Reborn est adulte !

Xanaelle, Snowrose, Nyneas, voici une espèce de R27 sorti de nos cerveaux tordus, on espère que ça ira !

...

Enma,

à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon petit copain.

Adelheid

P.S. : dès le premier jour j'ai remarqué que tu étais un pur uke masochiste, tu es fait pour moi !

...

Enma-kun,

ça te dirait de venir faire tes devoirs chez moi ? Kaa-san sera ravie de te revoir.

Tsuna

P.S. : on ne sera que nous deux, je sais bien que Gokudera-kun te fait un peu peur.

...

Bande de nazes,

vous n'avez aucune techniques en drague, laissez faire le professionnel. D'abord toi la prostituée dominatrice à la poitrine refaite, tu penses vraiment qu'un adolescent va aimer une vache à lait ? Quand à toi dame-Tsuna, c'est quoi cette invitation pathétique ? Je vais devoir te donner quelques cours...

Je vous invite donc Enma et toi à profiter de ma magnifique expérience ~

Reborn le dieu du sexe

P.S. : un threesome avec deux soumis masochistes est ce qui manque à mon palmarès.

...

Vous trois,

vous pourriez arrêter de vous battre pour moi par écrit s'il vous plaît, c'est gênant...

Enma

P.S. : et puis vous pourriez d'abord me demander mon avis !


	88. Chapter 88

Pour l'anniversaire de Del-chan, un petit échange à sous-entendus sur ton couple favori ! ;) indirect certes... tu pourras également remarquer la personnalité papier à lettre de Chrome x) merci de ne pas me tuer la prochaine fois qu'on se voit !

...

Ma petite Chrome-chan

je ne te blâme pas pour aimer le yaoi, c'est très bien que tu t'y intéresses, ça montre que tu grandis et deviens une femme. Et tu peux continuer tes fantasmes me mettant en scène, je sais que je dégage un sex-appeal fou et qu'il est impossible de s'en détourner, kufufu ~

Mukuro

P.S. : juste une chose : je ne suis pas un soumis !

...

Mukuro-sama,

avouez que les circonstances sont contre vous : Hibari-san est plus âgé que vous, un combat entre une alouette et un ananas ne laisse aucun doute quand à la victoire de l'oiseau et dans le futur vous portez les cheveux très longs ainsi que de hautes bottes... ce n'est pas très masculin vous savez ?

Chrome

P.S. : je tacherai tout de même de faire un effort.


	89. Chapter 89

Avis à tous à l'extrême !

j'ai extrêmement besoin d'aide. Kyoko agit extrêmement bizarrement ces derniers temps. Comme vous avez plus de fangirls que moi, vous connaissez sûrement la psychologie féminine. Quand une fille se met à crier ''Uke, seme, uke, seme'' d'une voix stridente dans la rue, ça veut dire quoi à l'extrême ? Et quand votre petite sœur vous demande si vous avez déjà été intéressé par un homme, vous êtes censés répondre quoi à l'extrême ? Apparemment la boxe n'est pas un homme...

Ryôhei !

P.S. de l'extrême : elle a aussi des mangas sur un catch bizarre avec des hommes qui le pratiquent nus alors qu'elle ne s'intéressait ni au catch ni aux mangas avant. Aidez-moi à l'extrême !


	90. Chapter 90

Demande de Arame-chan, Bel et ses blagues foireuses !

Saga-et-Kanon : que crois-tu, Kyôko fait semblant d'être une innocente et pure jeune fille ! on va essayer d'obliger les autres à expliquer à Ryôhei de quoi il retourne ;) commencer par lui donner un livre expliquant comment on fait les enfants serait certainement un bon début ~

...

Boss,

ushishishi, j'ai appris un truc très marrant lors de ma mission en Norvège. ''Boss'' en norvégien ça veut dire ''déchet''. Shishishi, ça fait des années qu'on te retourne tes insultes et personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte !

Belphegor

P.S. : ushishishi, je vais t'appeler Boss tout le temps maintenant !

...

Espèce de sales... déchets !

vous allez tous m'appeler ''chef'' maintenant. C'est un ordre. Sinon vous êtes morts... soyez sûrs que je vous ferai payer ça. De manière très douloureuse.

Xanxus

P.S. : et vérifiez que ''chef'' ne veut rien dire de bizarre dans une autre langue, déchets.


	91. Chapter 91

Pour Maso-chan qui voulait un D27 (même si ce qu'on a fait ne ressemble pas à un D27...)

...

Mon cher Tsuna,

je te rappelle l'ordre :

- J'ai réussi à voler les menottes de Kyôya, il faut qu'on s'en serve avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Enzio est censé entraîner Reborn dans un trou creusé par nos soins au préalable.

- Dans le trou, il y un lit, c'est là que les menottes servent.

- On utilise le Bazooka de 10 ans sur Reborn.

- On prend notre revanche.

Dino

p.s. : si jamais tu te sens flancher Tsuna, rappelles-toi : c'est pour notre revanche sur ce que nous as fait subir Reborn durant nos entraînements !

...

Dame-Dino,

je lis le courrier de Tsuna.

Reborn le plus grand hitman du monde

p.s. : je vais retourner ce piège contre vous, je suis sur que les menottes vous vont très bien.


	92. Chapter 92

Joyeux anniversaire Ryôhei ^.^ Tu as l'honneur d'avoir droit à la 200ème lettre !

...

Avis général,

quel est l'abruti qui a eu l'idée d'offrir à Onii-san une illusion dans laquelle il gagnait la médaille d'or de boxe aux Jeux Olympiques ? Ça a beau être fini, il y croit à fond ! Arrangez-moi ce bazar.

Vongola Juudaime

P.S. : l'ananas ferait mieux de s'y mettre seul de suite ou il finira en conserve.

...

Tsuna a écrit cette lettre en dernière volonté bien entendu ;)


	93. Chapter 93

Un grand merci à Del-chan pour cette lettre écrite afin de me redonner le sourire !

...

Cher monsieur Mario Monti,

étant donné que vous êtes l'actuel premier ministre italien, je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois soumettre l'une de mes requêtes concernant les lois de notre pays. Puissiez-vous l'écouter. J'exige que vous établissiez de suite une loi autorisant le mariage homosexuel en Italie, c'est pour le bien de mon petit frère.

Cordialement,

Bianchi le scorpion venimeux

P.S. : vous êtes premier ministre en Italie, j'imagine donc que vous n'ignorez rien de la famille Vongola...


	94. Chapter 94

Nous précisons que les opinions politiques de Xanxus ne concernent que lui ! également qu'il s'agit d'un BelFran initialement demandé par inukag9 qui a légèrement dévié de sa trajectoire ^^'

Emii : merci de ta participation ! fait attention parce que Bianchi a beau en être heureuse, Hayato ne l'est pas x)

...

Hey, bande de déchets,

le scorpion venimeux nous a engagés pour une mission. Et ses propositions sont intéressantes alors j'ai accepté. On va aller assassiner le premier ministre.

Xanxus

P.S. : ce déchet non-tolérant ne mérite que la mort de toute façon.

...

Xanxus,

NON, NON, NON ET NON ! Tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que le scorpion venimeux a expliqué ? Je te vois venir à des kilomètres. Je refuse de me marier, point.

Superbi Squalo

P.S. : j'ai failli oublier : VOIIIIII !

...

Déchet de requin,

ouvres les yeux. On est déjà pratiquement mariés. Il manque plus qu'une cérémonie officielle. Tu fais pour moi tout ce qu'une bonne épouse ferait, quoique tu puisses en dire.

Xanxus

P.S. : je n'irais pas jusqu'à te faire porter une robe de toute façon alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains encore.

...

Boss, Taichou,

vous pourriez éviter de continuer à envoyer vos lettres à toute la Varia alors que c'est une conversation privée ? Bel-sempai parle déjà de vous faire chanter avec ça, Levi-sempai s'est évanoui et Lussuria-sempai a décidé de s'occuper des préparatifs pour la cérémonie... Pas que ça me dérange mais il chante en le faisant. Et il chante mal.

Fran

P.S. : je suppose qu'en tant que bon subordonné je suis censé dire félicitations ?

P.S. 2 : ah oui, et puis évitez de tuer le premier ministre. Moi non plus je ne veux pas me marier avec Bel-sempai.


	95. Chapter 95

Joyeux anniversaire à Hayato-chan et à Fran-chan, le petit frère de Del-chan (qui n'a jamais demandé cet échange d'ailleurs) !

...

Yamamoto Takeshi,

je t'autorise exceptionnellement à m'appeller Nee-san à partir de maintenant. Je te reconnais le droit de faire partie de la famille.

Bianchi

P.S. : il te faudra quand même attendre quelques années avant le mariage, vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je m'occupe de tout.

...

Hayato,

joyeux anniversaire, je viendrais te chercher à 19 heures pour la soirée que je t'ai concoctée.

Takeshi

P.S. : merci d'avoir obtenu de Bianchi que je l'appelle Nee-san, mais c'est à moi de t'offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui, et pas le contraire.

...

Aneki,

le fait que tu voies le mariage comme l'aboutissement d'une vie ne veux pas dire que le monde entier partage ton avis.

Hayato

P.S. : Takeshi m'a parlé d'un pari qu'il avait pratiquement gagné, ça a un rapport avec toi ?


	96. Chapter 96

La suite du pari de mariage entre Takeshi et Mukuro pour Boys-Love-Yaoi !

...

Mon cher Takeshi-kun,

j'ai eu vent que ta belle-soeur se battait bec et ongles pour l'obtention du mariage gay en Italie, et ce avec la Varia. Il me semble que notre pari stipulait que l'on devait se débrouiller seul. En demandant l'aide du scorpion venimeux, tu es déclaré perdant pour non-respect des règles.

Rokudo Mukuro

P.S. : kufufufu, je gagne toujours de toute façon ~

...

Mukuro,

ne te méprend pas, je savais dés le départ qu'obtenir l'accord de Hayato n'était pas un problème. Le plus grand obstacle était sa soeur. Qui à présent est éblouie par la force de mon amour et m'a reconnu le droit de vie !

Takeshi

P.S. : à moins que tu ne demandes à Hibird de dire à Hibari de t'épouser, on peut considérer que j'ai pratiquement gagné !


	97. Chapter 97

Joyeux anniversaire G-chaaaaaan !

...

Mon cher G,

un très joyeux anniversaire à toi. J'ai pensé que ne pas me voir de toute la journée serait pour toi un beau cadeau. Je ne te harcèlerai donc pas aujourd'hui. Passe une bonne journée.

Giotto

P.S. : penses à l'énorme sacrifice que cela représente pour moi !

...

Giotto mon ami,

c'est triste que tu penses comme ça de toi. Même si tu m'énerves beaucoup, tu restes mon meilleur ami. J'aurai des remords si tu disparaissais vraiment toute la journée. Alors reste présent.

G

P.S. : la prochaine fois que tu dis un truc pareil, je te bute.

...

G-chan,

je n'ai pas tout compris mais je suis heureux que tu tiennes autant à moi. Je suis tout à toi, même si je préfèrerais que ce soit le contraire.

Giotto

P.S. : je comptais t'offrir mon cadeau en privé, ce soir dans ma chambre ~

...

Daemon,

pauvre crétin ! La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies une fausse lettre au nom de Giotto, tu ne t'en sortira pas vivant !

G

P.S. : ça t'amuse tant que ça de réveiller la ''bête'' ?


	98. Chapter 98

Pour Pitioti qui voulait un échange entre Cozart et Enma, couplé avec la demande de plusieurs personnes qui voulaient voir progresser la relation entre Tsuna et Enma, et d'autres revoir Giotto en interaction avec Tsuna !

...

Enma-chan,

je suis Shimon Ier et j'ai emprunté à Giotto son oiseau qui voyage à travers les âges parce que moi aussi je veux pouvoir communiquer avec mon successeur ! Je suis très inquiet pour toi depuis que Giotto m'a rapporté ce qu'il avait vu lors de son dernier voyage à votre époque : tu serais toujours vierge à ton âge ?! Ce n'est pas bien tu sais ? Entraines-toi avec Tsu-chan pendant que j'arrange un passage dans le futur dans mon agenda.

Cozart

P.S. : au fait, tu permets que je t'appelle Enma-chan ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Nous sommes de la même famille, soyons proches !

...

Shimon-san,

c'est très difficile pour Enma-kun et moi de pratiquer étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux d'un tempérament soumis. Et si nous passons en hyper mode pour gagner en assurance, nous nous retrouvons également dans une impasse vu que nous voulons alors tous les deux dominer...

Tsuna

P.S. : peut-être que décider du rôle de chacun en jouant à pile ou face serait la solution à notre problème ?

...

Tsuna-kun,

tu pourrais cesser de t'immiscer dans mes conversations privées pour raconter ce genre de choses ? Ou alors il s'agirait là du défaut ultime (crime) des Vongola ?

Merci,

Enma

P.S. : évites aussi d'écrire en hyper mode, tes idées me font peur...

...

Chères beautés de mon coeur,

je n'ai rien à dire mais je n'aime pas être mis en dehors des conversations. Surtout que je suis celui qui a tout appris à Cozart-chan !

Giotto

P.S. : j'ai découvert un mot de votre époque : stalker. On dirait qu'il a été inventé pour moi !

...

Giotto-san,

certaines choses feraient mieux de rester secrètes. À jamais.

Tsuna

P.S. : je pense t'appeller hentai-Giotto à partir de maintenant.


	99. Chapter 99

Pour Lilium qui voulait un 1869 !

les dates des prochaines publications se trouvent sur notre profil ^^

...

Crétin d'ananas herbivore,

la prochaine fois que Hibird vient me voir en disant ''Hibari, Hibari, épouses Mukuro !'', je te mords définitivement à mort !

P.S. : de toute façon c'est illégal de se marier à notre âge...


	100. Chapter 100

Pour a.n'onyme qui souhaitait voir les préparatifs des mariages selon Bianchi et Lussuria !

sinon il s'agit du Byakuran chapitre, yeah ! merci de votre soutien, sans lui nous n'en serions pas arrivées là ! mention spéciale à inukag9, Maso-chan, Ayumi Watari, Haru-carnage, destination darkness ainsi que Pitioti, sans qui Giotto ne serait pas ce qu'il est actuellement !

...

Bianchi-chan,

concernant les dates des mariages, je les ais fixées respectivement au 4 juin pour ton frère et son compagnon, au 5 juillet pour Bel-chan et Fran-chan et pour finir au 4 août pour le boss et Squ-chan parce ce sont ceux qui auront besoin du plus temps pour se faire à l'idée. J'espère que cela te convient.

Lussuria

P.S. : quand est-ce qu'on les préviendra ?

...

Lussuria,

ces dates-là seront parfaites. L'alignement entre Vénus et Mars est en condition optimale à cette époque.

Bianchi

P.S. : ce sera une surprise voyons.

...

Dites vous deux,

ne prévoyez pas le mariage de mon fils sans me concerter ! Je veux m'occuper des costumes et du choix du traiteur !

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

P.S. : mais en fait... ils n'ont pas l'âge de se marier...

...

Signor Yamamoto,

très bien mais n'interférez pas dans mes plans.

Bianchi

P.S. : ce sera un mariage à la Vongola : l'âge importe peu, seul l'amour compte !

...

Bianchi-san,

vu que tu as l'air experte en la matière, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider à convaincre l'homme des nuages à accepter la bague de fiancailles que j'ai achetée au nom de Mukuro-sama ? Un quatrième mariage ne me semble pas de trop. Et j'ai toujours préféré les nombres pairs.

Chrome

P.S. : au pire, on l'emmène inconscient à la cérémonie.

...

Chrome-chan,

évidemment que je vais t'aider. Je me sens tellement épanouie sous tous ces amours florissants et passionels !

Bianchi

P.S. : j'ai justement une recette qui conviendra parfaitement à la situation en réserve.


	101. Chapter 101

Warning : Mammon x Argent (Yay, on invente des nouveaux pairings !)

Joyeux anniversaire Xanxus !

a.n'onyme : nous sommes honorées que ce soit exactement ce que tu voulais, d'habitude on dévie XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, tu nous flatte bien trop !

Ninoox-974-91 : Merci ! Tsuna ne se marie pas parce qu'il n'a pas de partenaire définitif dans notre fic ;)

amiedu13 : on espère que tu vas retrouver ton mot de passe alors ! On part du principe que Reborn est d'accord pour n'importe quel mariage parce que ça lui permet de s'amuser et de récolter des infos ;)

Avis à ceux qui souhaiteraient nous rencontrer : nous serons à la Japan Expo Belgium ce vendredi 2 novembre, si par hasard vous y allez aussi, dites-le nous et on s'arrangeras pour trouver un moyen de se voir ;)

...

Bel,

ci-joint la facture des frais de réparation des vitres et de la note du nouveau stock de bourbon du boss (pardon, je veux dire chef). Assure-toi de les payer d'ici demain.

Mammon

P.S. : la prochaine fois ne convains pas Squalo de chanter ''Tanti auguri a te'' au boss, il a trop de voix pour se livrer à cet exercice.

…

''Tanti auguri a te'' : version italienne du joyeux anniversaire chanté.


	102. Chapter 102

Avis à lire avant de commencer : pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, tachi est l'équivalent du seme, et neko est l'équivalent du uke. Dans la culture japonaise, les fangirls utilisent seme et uke, mais les homosexuels utilisent tachi et neko. Comme ça vous aurez appris quelque chose ;)

Joyeux anniversaire Reborn !

Il y a également dans cet échange une lettre de Fon demandée par Arame-chan :)

a.n'onyme : Xanxus x alcool c'est déjà fait, c'est pour ça que Squalo casse les bouteilles avec sa voix, il est jaloux XD Mukuro x ananas attention à toi... Tu risques d'être maudite par des ananas ricanants...

...

Ceci est adressé à tous les Vongola/familles alliées/Arcobalenos/voire même familles ennemies dont les membres féminins et masculins sont assez acceptables pour ma personne,

rendez-vous dans deux jours au camp de détente Vongola numéro 2, vous y entamerez un entrainement intensif de deux semaines. Voici comment cela se déroulera :

- Vous passerez un test écrit qui vous classera en deux groupes : les ''neko'' et les ''tachi''.

- Les deux groupes auront des cours théoriques et pratiques selon leur domaine de compétence.

- À la fin, vous me montrerez ce que vous savez faire et je jugerais de vos compétences nouvellement acquises (Même les personnes expérimentées apprendront de nouvelles choses, je vous assure.).

Reborn

P.S. : j'ai oublié le plus important : ceux et celles qui réussissent feront partie de mon harem personnel.

...

Reborn,

je n'avais pas compris ton but jusqu'à ton P.S. et grâce à mes gardiens j'ai pu avoir quelques éclaircissements. (Je te dis pas combien c'est humiliant de se faire dire ''Kufufu, ce stupide gamin ne connais rien à la vie.'' juste parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient des ''neko'' et des ''tachi''...) Je préfèrerais faire dormir hentai-Giotto dans ma chambre plutôt que d'accéder à ta demande !

Tsuna

P.S. : et c'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que tu peux demander n'importe quoi !

P.S. 2: Takeshi-kun et Hibari-san se sont associés pour venir te faire la peau.

...

VOOIII !,

message au déchet d'Arcobaleno du soleil de la part de toute la Varia :

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, COMME SI ON ALLAIT S'ABAISSER À ÇA !

La Varia

P.S.: il y a juste Lussuria qui sera ravi d'y aller.

...

Reborn-san,

votre lettre me convainc complètement que toutes les hautes-sphères Vongolas sont perverties. Ne vous approchez plus impunément des Shimon.

Enma Kozato

P.S.: c'est à cause de vous que Tsuna-kun devient bizarre en hyper mode ?

...

Reborn !,

tu n'as pas honte de demander des choses pareilles ?

Dino

P.S.: et ne comptes pas sur moi pour venir ! Ce n'est pas l'androïde à ton effigie qui vient de défoncer mon mur et qui est en train de me poursuivre qui va me faire changer d'avis !

...

Mon cher Reborn,

je serais RAVI de venir, je suis invité ?

Byakuran

P.S. : je serais enchanté de prendre ta virginité de _ce côté-là _~

...

Reborn, mon amour,

pas de sexe avant le mariage ! Je vais de suite organiser nos fiançailles et faire une liste d'invités ! Joyeux anniversaire _amore mio_ ~

Bianchi ta future et unique femme

P.S. : je tuerais tous les autres membres de ton harem !

...

Reborn,

si tu veux un coup d'un soir, tu n'as qu'à me demander ! Tu ne le fais pas tellement souvent alors ça ne me dérange pas. Pas besoin de passer par tous ces moyens détournés.

Fon

P.S. : Lal a brûlé toutes les lettres que tu leur as envoyé à Colonello et elle pour le protéger de ta mauvaise influence, ils ne viendront donc sûrement pas.


	103. Chapter 103

Joyeux anniversaire Tsuna !

a.n'onyme : non il n'y a pas de retransmission vu que trop peu de gens sont venus XD Et ça s'est fini en WW3 pour cause de Bianchi en colère XD C'est confortable un bunker ?

...

Reborn,

je peux savoir pourquoi toutes mes cartes d'anniversaire se trouvent cachées sous ton oreiller ? Lambo a retourné ton hamac et tout est tombé... Ça m'a déprimé de penser que personne ne m'avait écrit...

Tsuna

P.S. : est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu ne veux pas de concurrence avec ton anniversaire qui a lieu un jour avant le mien ?


	104. Chapter 104

Joyeux anniversaire Byakuran !

Et tadaam, enfin une des demandes de Pitioti : Gamma et Byakuran à propos d'Uni !

a.n'onyme : ah la chance, prend moi des photos de Tikky et Debito please ! Et pour le crossover on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ! (c'est vrai que le duo Izaya-Mukuro est drôle ! Et puis on peut faire Shizuo-Hibari, Simon-Takeshi, etc... Duos explosifs XD)

...

Byakuran,

ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que tu peux te permettre un threesome avec Irie et Spanner dans la salle à manger quand je m'apprêtais à y prendre mon repas !

Gamma

P.S. : Imagine que Uni-sama aurait pu assister à cette horreur !

...

Gamma-kun,

la prochaine fois n'hésites pas : rejoins-nous !

Byakuran

P.S. : Uni-chan est bien évidemment la bienvenue aussi.

...

Byakuran,

cesses de faire du charme à mes subordonnés sans mon accord. Surtout Gamma. Je veux bien te donner Tazaru et Nosaru mais pas lui.

Uni

P.S. : et si je devais participer ce serait pour t'enfermer dans une cave sombre pour ne jamais t'en laisser sortir.


	105. Chapter 105

6918 dédicacé à Lilium ! ^^

...

Kyô-chan,

kufufu, si j'étais là j'aurais arraché ton pantalon de tes hanches en moins de trois secondes et nous aurions pu commencer les réjouissances... Que ferais-tu si je t'attachais avec tes menottes et t'obligeais à me regarder ''m'amuser'' sans m'occuper un seul instant de toi ? ~

Mukuro

P.S.: franchement Kyôya, le phone-sex par lettre ce n'est pas vraiment pas sexy, donne-moi ton numéro de portable !


	106. Chapter 106

Joyeux anniversaire Bianchi !

a.n'onyme : désolées mais on ne le fera pas tout de suite, il faut qu'on trouve des idées d'abord ;) Et on ne connais pas vraiment ce que tu nous a demandé XD

...

Aneki,

aujourd'hui je tenterais de te faire face toute la journée sans me sentir mal ! Je te le promet ! ... Argh, désolé, rien que d'y penser je commence à me sentir nauséeux...

Hayato

P.S. : joyeux anniversaire aneki, j'essaierais de te faire parvenir ton cadeau par un moyen détourné...

...

Hayato,

mon amour de petit frère, rien que le fait que tu me souhaites un joyeux anniversaire me comble de bonheur. C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans que tu ne l'as plus fait !

Bianchi

P.S. : si le ''moyen détourné'' pour me faire parvenir mon cadeau est Yamamoto Takeshi ou Shamal, je ressort les cookies Hayato.


	107. Chapter 107

Les aventures du Hibird voyageur ont un an ! Happy Hibird's day à nous ! Pour célébrer cela, les Primos se lâchent !

Vous verrez à un moment dans cette suite de lettres un passage en italien complètement incompréhensible : la traduction se trouve sur notre profil. (cela n'a aucun sens : c'est fait exprès !)

Ore-sama = façon de parler de soi-même lorsque l'on a un ego surdimensionné.

...

Coucou G (⌒.−)＝ ,

j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'il y a une réunion générale demain soir **(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:** ･ﾟ✧ ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu portes le petit colis que je t'ai fait livrer pour cette occasion （*＾3＾）/～

Giotto （＾ω＾）

P.S. : j'ai envoyé le même colis à Cozart et il a dit qu'il le porterais (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) *:.｡. Vous serez assortis comme ça \(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

...

Giotto,

... par où commencer ? Déjà, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE CE... CETTE CHOSE ! Et peu m'importe que Cozart le fasse ! D'ailleurs je vais lui dire que je l'interdis de venir comme ça, sinon tu seras déconcentré et je pourrais dire adieu au travail...

G

P.S. : je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que Tsunayoshi t'explique ce qu'étaient des émoticones...

...

Mon cher Ugetsu ~ヾ ＾∇＾ ~ヾ,

juste pour te rappeler notre petite réunion de demain soir ( ^O^ ) J'ai oublié de te le dire mais il y aura une fête après qui se passera dans ma chambre ლ(|||⌒εー|||)ლ

Giotto (ц｀ω´ц*)

P.S. : je me suis toujours demandé si tu portais des fundoshis (ﾉ◕ ω◕)ﾉ～

...

Giotto-san,

je me rappelle de la réunion, vous nous l'avez redit hier pour la 182℮ fois... Par contre je n'étais pas au courant pour la ''fête'' et je ne compte pas venir.

Ugetsu

P.S.: quels sont ces symboles étranges qui parsèment votre lettre ? Une invocation satanique ? Je vais appeler Knuckle-dono pour exorciser cette lettre...

...

Coucou Alaude (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ,

donc il y a réunion demain mais tu le sais parfaitement bien alors lis ce qui suit ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) La police de la ville voisine pense que tu es un imposteur et non un vrai policier, je les ais entendus se moquer de toi (″･ิ_･ิ)っ Donc, pour qu'ils te prennent un peu plus au sérieux je te conseille vivement de porter le super uniforme de policier que je t'ai envoyé .。.:*・° .。.:*・° `*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*

Giotto •ᴥ•

P.S. : et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller punir ces vilains policiers pour toi ψ(｀∇´)ψ

...

Toi,

je connais la police de la ville voisine, ce sont mes escla... chiens fidèles depuis que j'ai pris la place de leur chef. Tu ne racontes donc que des inepties, et tu vas mourir pour ça. Il est d'ailleurs illégal de violer des policiers. Illégal de violer tout court en fait, mais en particulier les policiers.

Alaude

P.S.: je vais aussi t'arrêter pour utilisation de symboles incompréhensibles du commun des mortels.

P.S. 2: les uniformes de policier ne sont pas aussi courts ignorant !

...

Hey Daemon (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～

cette petite lettre est là pour te rappeler la réunion de demain soir ~(◡ω⊙✿) Je précise que le thème de cette réunion est ''Majorettes'' alors vient déguisé comme il faut ┗(＾0＾)┓Sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer (。┰ω┰。)

Giotto

P.S. : j'ai un fameux jouet pour aller avec ton costume (｡ ‿ ｡)

...

Giotto,

tu me parles d'une réunion, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un bal costumé ? En plus je n'en comprends pas le thème...

Daemon

P.S.: si ce fameux jouet est le bâton auquel je pense... prépare-toi à souffrir !

...

Qui que vous soyez, sortez du corps de Giotto !,

ceci est un exorcisme.

Questa mattina, Cappuccetto Rosso ha deciso di andare a vedere il lupo suo compagno a regolare i conti, armato di una baionetta più recente. Tuttavia, il lupo era in gita scolastica in Himalaya e che poteva solo riscattarsi da un pesce rosso. Il suo nome era Bernardo L'Hermito il suo nome, ed è nato in una famiglia che lo disprezzava. Allora corse via ed è stato, purtroppo, catturati dalle dogane marittime. Lupo è cosi diventato l'orgoglioso proprietario di Bernardo. RIP Bernardo che ha appena stato ucciso da Cappuccetto Rosso. Morale della favola : le ragazze sono più pericolosi di grandi carnivori.

Knuckle.

P.S.: normalement le Malin devrait être sortit de ton corps à présent.

...

Knuckle,

... je... n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de m'envoyer. J'ai toujours cru que le Petit Chaperon Rouge faisait des choses incestueuses avec sa mère-grand moi...

Giotto

P.S.: au fait, tu es au courant de la fête après la réunion ?

...

Giotto,

tu m'as oubliééééééééééééééééééé !

Lampo

P.S.: Ore-sama a besoin de plus d'attention !

...

Lampo,

ce doit être parce que récemment je trouve que tu manques de sex-appeal contrairement aux autres gardiens...

Giotto

P.S.: trop de prostituées tournent autour de ta chambre, ça me fait peur...


	108. Chapter 108

Joyeux anniversaire Knuckle !

a.n'onyme : effectivement, habituellement Lampo ne supporte pas le harcèlement de Giotto mais dans ce cas-ci, son côté enfant-de-riche-trop-gâté ressort et il veut que son boss le poursuive afin de pouvoir continuer à se plaindre x)

Taika : heureuses que ça te plaise et que tu aimes les Primos dans ce cas ! Et Giotto n'est pas exactement comme ça, on va dire qu'on a un peu remanié son caractère XD (mais on est persuadées qu'il est comme ça derrière les scènes) Un site pour regarder Hetalia ? Euh... je dois avouer que j'ai eu facile à trouver les premiers épisodes, sur Dailymotion ils y sont, mais après c'est plus dur... Je regardais la fin en sous-titré anglais mais je ne sais plus quel site, désolée :/ On va noter tes commandes et on verra si on est inspirées :)

...

Cher Knuckle, mon enfant,

tu as fait un admirable travail en Mon nom, Je suis fier de toi. Tu es comme le berger qui remet les brebis égarées sur le droit chemin. Continues à suivre Mon enseignement.

Dieu

P.S. : J'ai failli oublier : ta seule erreur était Giotto. Cet agneau égaré finira malheureusement chez le Malin.

...

Bande de...blasphémateurs !,

comment avez-vous pu OSER vous moquer de moi en imitant Dieu Tout-Puissant ? J'exige que vous veniez tous au confessionnal immédiatement !

Knuckle

P.S. : le pire c'est que j'ai failli y croire. C'est le P.S. qui vous a trahi. Dieu n'oublierais jamais de dire quelque chose et ne serait jamais contraint à écrire un P.S. !

...

Knuckle,

désolés, c'était juste une petite blague pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Ne te fâche pas, on t'a préparé tes cadeaux !

Tes collègues

P.S. : et si tu es toujours en colère, c'était l'idée de Daemon.

P.S.2 : nufufu, qu'est-ce que tu dis G ? C'était l'idée de Giotto enfin.

P.S.3 : muu, c'est pas gentil Daemon... Moi j'avais proposé de lui offrir de perdre sa virginité ! C'est Lampo qui a eu l'idée !

P.S.4 : même pas vrai Giotto ! C'est Ugetsu !

P.S.5 : maa maa, calmez-vous, j'ai comme souvenir qu'il s'agissait de G-dono...

P.S.6 : RAAAHH, la ferme ! Arrêtez de vous battre par écrit ! On a qu'à dire que c'est Alaude !

P.S.7 : vous allez tous mourir.


	109. Chapter 109

Joyeux anniversaire Ugetsu !

a.n'onyme : les Primos se sont concertés tous ensemble pour la lettre de Dieu (quand il s'agit d'embêter Knuckle et ses croyances, ils sont unis XD) Et oui, même Daemon est pris au paradis, après tout il n'a pas _tellement_ péché que ça, si ? (beaucoup moins que Giotto qui essaye de violer un prêtre on va dire XD)

Taika : hé hé, non, ils se sont tous fait passer pour Dieu x) Rien ne dit que Giotto ne voulait pas faire ça au départ, mais les autres gardiens l'en ont empêché ! Et si en plus tu nous dis ça, tu risques de les avoir dans 5 mois XD On va quand même essayer de faire mieux que ça...

...

Cher Ugetsu,

un très joyeux anniversaire ! Nous avons finalement réussi à te trouver des cadeaux décents, profites-en bien.

Tes collègues

P.S. : mais bon, on a beau savoir que tu as un fétichisme des chapeaux, on se demande quand même ce que tu vas en faire... Enfin, on ne va pas questionner tes goûts.

...

Très chers amis,

un grand merci d'avoir pensé à moi et d'avoir pris la peine de m'acheter des cadeaux. La seule chose que je me demande est : pourquoi seulement des chapeaux ?

Ugetsu

P.S. : et d'où sort cette histoire de fétichisme des chapeaux ? C'est encore Giotto-san qui répand des rumeurs étranges ?


	110. Chapter 110

Joyeux anniversaire Chrome !

Taika : le 30 novembre ? Non, on ne croit pas... Ou alors c'est un personnage secondaire (ou qu'on aime pas) et on a pas vu XD Et en décembre il y a aussi Bel et Lampo :)

...

Chrome-chan,

joyeux anniversaire ~

Mukuro

P.S. : kufufu, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné d'idée de cadeau alors je suis ouvert à toutes tes propositions ~

...

Mukuro-sama,

merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire, cela en soit me comble de bonheur !

Chrome

P.S. : et j'ai déjà reçu beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de Kyôko-chan, Haru-chan et Bianchi-san alors je n'ai plus besoin de quoique ce soit, je vous assure !

P.S. 2 : enfin, j'ai toujours envie de vous voir soumis à l'homme des nuages si possible...

...

Chrome-chan,

trouve autre chose, ta demande est impossible.

Mukuro

P.S. : et je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens autant à me voir soumis de toute façon ?

...

Mukuro-sama,

si c'est comme ça j'essaierais de voir ça par moi-même. Ne mentez pas, je sais très bien que vous alternez, comme tous les couples normaux.

Chrome

P.S. : il me semble que je vous avais déjà évoqué les raisons dans une de mes précédentes lettres...


	111. Chapter 111

Pour Taika qui voulait revoir Fûta !

a.n'onyme : à mon avis elle l'a déjà fait mais ça n'a pas marché XD Des illusions contre son maitre en illusions et un homme qui hait tellement les illusions qu'il les repère à chaque fois ? Impossible.

...

Tsuna-nii,

Mukuro m'a demandé de lui fournir un classement et je le lui ai donné parce que ça ne me semblait pas être quelque chose qui lui servirait à nous nuire et aussi parce que j'avais peur. Je t'envoie donc ce qu'il souhaitait afin que tu puisses être sûr qu'il ne prépare rien de dangereux. ''Connaitre la personne qui m'aidera à remettre Hibari Kyôya dans mon lit'' et la réponse était Chrome-nee.

Fûta

P.S. : ne, Tsuna-nii... Que signifie l'expression ''remettre dans son lit'' ?

...

Tsuna-nii,

Mukuro m'a encore demandé un classement mais via Chrome-nee cette fois. Il voulait savoir quels accessoires SM Hibari-nii aimerait le plus. Je crois que Chrome-nee est partie acheter différentes paires de menottes.

Fûta

P.S. : ne Tsuna-nii... ça veut dire quoi SM ?

...

Fûta,

pas besoin de me communiquer ce genre d'informations, je ne veux PAS savoir ce que ces deux-là font...

Tsuna

P.S. : oublie cette affaire ainsi que les mots que tu ne comprend pas...

...

Mukuro-sama,

tout s'est déroulé comme prévu : le petit Fûta a envoyé les données au boss par lettres donc l'homme des nuages les a forcément lues également. Il devrait venir vous voir pour des explications et passer outre le fait qu'il avait décidé de vous ignorer.

Chrome

P.S. : j'espère que ma théorie où vous finirez en dessous triomphera...

...

Chrome-chan,

parfait, je l'attends de pied ferme.

Mukuro

P.S. : ça n'arrivera pas !


	112. Chapter 112

yuuhmm : merci beaucoup :)

a.n'onyme : cette solution est très intéressante dis donc ! à essayer !

...

Très cher Romario-san,

un grand merci pour votre collaboration en nous ayant fourni un hélicoptère pour rejoindre l'île des Shimon. Vu que je sais que Kyô-san ne vous remerciera pas de toute façon, je le fais à sa place.

Kusakabe Tetsuya

P.S. : la prochaine fois vous n'êtes pas obligé de céder aux caprices de Kyô-san.

…

Kusakabe,

tu es rétrogradé du grade Herbivore Suprême à Herbivore Inférieur au sein du comité de discipline.

Bien à toi,

Hibari Kyôya

P.S. : mon intuition me dit que tu as écrit des choses qui ne me plaisent pas.


	113. Chapter 113

Dans cette série de lettres se trouvent les demandes de Meli-chan27 et Taika pour du Tsuna x Enma et de Pitioti pour voir Basil !

a.n'onyme : vrai ? nous sommes aussi plutôt douée, sûrement parce que nous pensons comme des psychopathes u.u

yuuhmm : merci et joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ! :)

...

Sawada-dono,

j'ai eu vent de votre excellence au shogi. Voulez-vous y ''jouer'' avec moi ?

Basil

P.S. : j'ai entendu par Reborn-dono que ''shogi'' était le terme japonais pour ''far l'amore'', est-ce que je l'ai correctement utilisé ?

…

Basil-kun,

non.

Tsuna

P.S. : tu es plus effrayant que je le pensais...

...

Enma-kun,

j'ai reçu des propositions louches de la part de Basil-kun alors je pense qu'il serait temps que l'on sorte ensemble.

Tsuna

P.S. : cesses de faire la sainte-nitouche et dis oui !

…

Tsuna-chan,

Enma-chan est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Mais je veux bien le partager avec Giotto...

Cozart

P.S. : tu n'as qu'à céder à Basil-kun.

…

Cozart-san,

depuis quand Enma-kun est-il à vous ? Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre des ancêtres qui se mèlent de ma vie sexuelle !

Tsuna

P.S. : et pourquoi tout le monde est après Enma d'ailleurs ?

…

Cher Tsuna,

je vais t'éclairer sur la charte des relations ''je veux coucher avec'' hors des couples stables :

- Moi, je veux : tous ceux et celles qui en valent la peine.

- Giotto veut : toutes les personnes de sexe masculin assez sexy à son goût.

- Cozart veut : la même chose que Giotto mais il se modère un peu plus et se concentre surtout sur Enma.

- Byakuran veut : comme les deux précédents, sauf qu'il ne se concentre pas nécessairement sur quelqu'un et qu'il arrive parfois à avoir des plans à trois avec Irie et Spanner.

Ça c'était les pervers. Maintenant voici les autres :

- Basil te veut exclusivement.

- Et toi tu veux exclusivement Enma.

Reborn

P.S. : j'espère que ça t'aura aidé.

…

Reborn,

j'étais déjà au courant pour la moitié de ce que tu viens de raconter. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : EST-CE QUE ENMA-KUN S'INTERESSE A QUELQU'UN ?

Tsuna

P.S. : tu serais gentil de répondre pour une fois.


	114. Chapter 114

Note informative (qu'il faut lire pour comprendre la lettre) : au Japon, il y a deux mots pour dire ''vierge'' chez un homme. ''Doutei'', qui signifie la virginité du pénis et ''shojo'' (avec des idéogrammes différents que le mot fille) qui signifie la virginité des fesses. En gros.

a.n'onyme : Tiens, je ne savais pas que les sadiques étaient classés entre eux XD Mais à qui d'autre que Reborn Tsuna pourrait-il demander ? u.u

Snowrose : Merci ! Et c'est le but que Tsuna ne soit pas casé XD

Portgas D. Anita : S'il n'y a pas eu de lettre pour l'anniversaire de Bel, c'est parce qu'on en a fait une l'année passée. Vu que ça fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on fait cette fic, ça commence à être dur d'avoir des idées... Donc on s'est dit qu'on ferait encore les anniversaires des personnages qu'on avait pas encore fait et les autres seulement s'il nous vient une idée de génie u.u Et pour Enma, qui sait ? XD

...

Mon cher Lampo,

joyeux anniversaire ! Pour fêter ça que dis-tu que je te prenne ta virginité ?

Giotto

P.S. : après tout tu es le seul membre restant étant vierge...

...

Giotto,

merci d'y avoir pensé. Et je refuse ta proposition. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas vierge figure-toi !

Lampo

P.S. : comment ça ? Tu veux dire que Knuckle aussi ne l'est plus...?

...

Lampo,

je sais que tu n'es plus un doutei, mais tu es toujours un shojo ! Et tous les autres ne sont plus ni doutei ni shojo ! (Moi non plus bien entendu !)

Giotto

P.S. : et je peux t'assurer avec certitude que Knuckle est pareil.

...

Cher Lampo,

joyeux anniversaire. Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter ce que dis Giotto (même si c'est la vérité). On t'organisera une fête ce soir.

Tes collègues

P.S. : message de Knuckle : je suis devenu prêtre très tard dans ma vie ! Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Je ne me repent pas que de la mort d'un innocent, mais aussi de..._ça_. Mais ce n'est plus arrivé après, je te jure !


	115. Chapter 115

Joyeux anniversaire à notre pervers préféré ! (Oui, vous savez de qui on parle !)

...

Giotto,

je te jure que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour la paperasse aujourd'hui ! Reste dans ta chambre ! Je n'ai vraiment vraiment pas besoin de ton aide !

G.

P.S. : ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie que tu me rejoignes et qu'il se passe des choses idiot !

...

Giotto-dono,

je porte le fundoshi que vous préférez sous mes vêtements aujourd'hui. Je pensais que ça vous intéresserais de le savoir degozaru ka.

Ugetsu

P.S. : je vous attends sur mon fûton.

...

Toi,

tu vas crier ce soir. Et pas que de plaisir.

Alaude

P.S. : mes menottes crissent d'impatience.

...

Nufufu Giotto,

j'ai récupéré toutes sortes d'uniformes que je me ferais un plaisir d'enfiler et d'enlever devant toi ~

Daemon

P.S. : et je te déshabillerais du regard grâce à ma lunette démoniaque.

...

Giotto,

tu as dit un jour que ton fantasme était de le faire dans le confessional...c'est l'heure de le réaliser.

Knuckle

P.S. : je porterais la soutane.

...

Giotto,

j'ai viré les prostituées de ma chambre, la voie est libre.

Lampo

P.S. : je suis ''ouvert'' à toutes nouvelles expériences.

...

Shimon Cozart,

vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usurpation d'identité.

Alaude

P.S. : ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Giotto que vous avez l'autorisation de lui envoyer des lettres sous nos noms afin d'assouvir ses bas instincts. Et cela même s'il est au courant que vous en êtes l'auteur.


	116. Chapter 116

Voici ce qui nous a inspirées pour ce chapitre : : / / del-chan . Tumblr post / 39583468665 . com (sans les espaces et avec h, double t et p devant (parce que si je les écrit ensemble il les enlève è.é)).

a.n'onyme : non, pas que ça, je pense que Cozart en lui-même posait problème XD

yuuhmm : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite ;)

...

Kyôya-chan,

ci-joint tu trouveras des photos de Roll et toi prenant votre bain. Oui en effet, elles sont adorables. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te les ais envoyées ~ Sache d'abord que j'en ais des copies bien entendu. Ensuite, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que tu regardes Roll avec des yeux de maman énamourée pendant que son enfant joue avec une baleine en plastique tout en partageant le même bain, tu as intérêt à m'obéir ~

Mukuro

P.S.: à partir de maintenant c'est avec moi que tu prendras tous tes bains.

...

Saleté de psychopathe hétérochrome,

je vais aller te faire prendre le thé avec Satan.

L'homme qui te tuera.

P.S.: ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux d'un HERISSON ?!

...

Très cher Hibari Kyôya,

je ne veux plus de Rokudo Mukuro chez moi. La dernière fois il a mis le feu aux tentures.

Bien à vous,

Satan

P.S.: je vous donnerais un Cerbère de garde en échange.

...

Imposteur bipolaire,

cesses de te moquer de ma personne en usurpant l'identité d'une croyance populaire européenne.

Ta mort approche.

P.S.: et je veux bien Cerbère.

...

Kyô-chan,

de quoi tu parles ? Tu es tellement en colère qu'en plus de devenir poli tu deviens incohérent ? Je vais te faire redescendre sur Terre avant de te renvoyer au Ciel ~

Mukuro

P.S.: es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on adopte un chien ?


	117. Chapter 117

Pour a . no 'nyme (désolées d'avoir mit des espaces dans ton nom mais ff ne veux pas le faire passer sans...) et Neworld : un nouveau crossover Reborn/Durarara !

Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent la série mais pas plus que ça, nous rappelons que Dennis est le patron du restaurant de sushis russes !

...

Cher Dennis,

le takezushi sera ravi de faire des affaires avec vous à nouveau. J'enverrais mon fils chez vous pour s'occuper des commandes. Il est possible qu'il vienne avec certains de ses amis qui l'aideront.

Bien à vous,

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

P.S. : ses amis sont un peu bruyants, mais je pense que vous avez l'habitude.

...

Cher Tsuyoshi,

merci pour la collaboration, tout s'est bien passé et votre fils a été d'une grande aide.

Dennis

P.S. : à part bien sûr les quelques incidents notoires... Les amis de votre fils sont en effet ''bruyants'', le brun à l'air patibulaire s'est engagé dans un combat à mort avec Heiwajima Shizuo (un blond colérique qui est un bon client de chez nous) donc évidemment, Simon qui travaille avec moi a tenté de les arrêter... Mais j'ai peur de l'amitié étrange qu'ont cet homme aux yeux vairons et à la coupe de cheveux particulière et Orihara Izaya (un autre bon client, mais pas très recommandable). Et l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'est mis a harceler de questions miss Celty Sturluson sous l'exaspération de Kishitani Shinra (deux autres clients un peu spéciaux). Je pense que le petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés a eu la peur de sa vie avec l'autre petit brun qui vient de temps en temps chez nous et que la fille toute calme avec un bandeau sur l'oeil a formé une nouvelle amitié avec la petite brune timide qui vient souvent chez nous aussi (si on peut appeller ça amitié quand tout ce qu'elles font c'est rester assisses sans rien dire à une terrasse). Ah, et le petit gars extrême s'est fait conseiller quelques mangas de boxe par les deux otakus qui sont clients réguliers chez nous. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier. Sinon, votre fils a fait un excellent travail à part ça.


	118. Chapter 118

Nous nous excusons pour la looooongue attente entre les deux chapitres u.u

Donc c'est le 10051 pour Neworld et Akihiko Usami (et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qu'on a oublié, si c'est le cas, pardon.) !

...

Sho-chan,

j'ai envie de croquer tes formes rebondies,

d'étaler de la chantilly délicieusement _fouettée_ sur ton corps échaudé,

de te lécher sur toute la longueur avant de te croquer en bouche.

Byakuran

P.S.: tu n'aurais pas une idée de slogan pour les marshmallows ?

...

Byakuran-san,

pourriez-vous cessez de me déranger avec vos histoires ? Je ne VEUX pas savoir !

Shoichi

P.S.: un tel texte pour la publicité de votre usine de friandises sera censuré, soyez en sûr.

...

alors, dans l'ordre Byakuran parle de : muffin, crêpe et enfin sucre d'orge ^^


	119. Chapter 119

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! un peu plus rapide que précédemment... encore désolées d'avoir pris autant de temps u.u nous vous proposons donc les ancêtres pour nous faire pardonner ! ;)

...

Mes très chers gardiens,

tandis que j'essayais de tâter les fesses de Tsuna-chan sans grand succès, celui-ci a réussi à détourner mon attention en me parlant d'une brillante tradition appelée ''Halloween''. Donc, même si ce n'est pas la saison, j'exige que nous tenions une fête la semaine prochaine pour célébrer Halloween ! Il est évident que vous êtes tous dans l'obligation de porter un costume effrayant ET sexy (demandez-moi si je trouve cela assez sexy).

Giotto

P.S. : si vous ne le faites pas, j'inviterais Cozart ici pendant plus d'une semaine pour que l'on vous harcèle ensemble, et j'installerais ces petites choses très pratiques du futur appelées ''caméras'' dans vos chambres.

...

Giotto,

encore une idée ridicule. Mais je n'ai plus la force de m'énerver après cette journée éreintante alors je suppose que je vais laisser passer ce caprice (et je te le ferais regretter après une bonne nuit de sommeil).

G.

P.S. : je t'étranglerais avec les bandelettes de mon costume lors de la fête.

...

Giotto-dono,

voici encore une tradition que je ne comprend pas. Étant plutôt attaché à ma vie privée, je vais cependant m'y plier.

Ugetsu

P.S. : dois-je vraiment me donner la mort pour venir en fantôme ou dois-je seulement le simuler en me couvrant de draps ? J'avoue ne pas avoir compris.

...

Giotto !

Encore une idée extrêmement étrange ! Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Tu seras par contre dans l'obligation de venir te confesser directement après la fête !

Knuckle

P.S. : je suppose que Jésus ressuscité n'est pas assez extrêmement effrayant pour toi, je vais donc blasphémer en me revêtant d'un costume de mort-vivant (ce qui est ridicule vu que les âmes se rendent au paradis, en enfer ou au purgatoire, et n'ont absolument pas le besoin de s'approprier le cerveau des gens).

...

Giotto,

nufufu, je ne vais pas mentir en disant que cette idée ne me plaît pas (parce que j'ai hâte de voir le costume de Alaude). Mais je vais tout de même prétendre qu'il s'agit d'une idée ridicule que je me vois obligé de réaliser par chantage ~

Daemon

P.S. : quelle sera la réaction de Alaude si je viens en incube à ton avis ?

...

Toi,

je vais faire en sorte qu'il y ait une descente de police au milieu de ta fête pour la gâcher, sois-en sûr.

Alaude

P.S. : si je tourne en bête féroce à la pleine lune, ne sois pas étonné d'être ma première victime.

P.S.2 : ton descendant te donne trop de mauvaises idées, je l'éliminerais dés que possible.

...

Giotto !

Ça ne va pas d'avoir une idée comme ça ? Je vais mourir de peur à ta fête ! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Lampo

P.S. : et d'ailleurs j'ai trop peur pour penser à un costume, alors je vais juste m'asperger de sauce tomate et prétendre qu'il s'agit de sang...

...

Giotto,

quelle bonne idée tu as eue là ! Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour mon costume mais je te verrais bien en puissant lord vampire. Tu pourrais tenter de sucer le sang de tes subordonnés ainsi ~ les morsures dans le cou sont une puissante marque d'appartenance après tout non ?

Cozart

P.S. : tu as omis de préciser à tes gardiens que je viendrais loger chez toi pendant un mois n'est-ce pas ?


	120. Chapter 120

Ohayaoooo ! ça faisait longtemps... gomen-nasai u.u'

5980 pour Neworld !

alors, petit coin de japonais : ''koi'', selon la manière dont on l'écrit désigne ou un poisson ou l'amour !

...

Hayato,

tu vois, hier soir je pensais au jeu de la mafia et je me suis dit que je pourrais me faire tatouer une carpe koi dans le dos pour faire comme les yakuzas non ? Ça rendrait le jeu plus réaliste aussi !

Takeshi

P.S. : et puis ''koi'' représente également mon amour pour toi !

...

Takeshi,

pour une fois qu'une de tes idées est bonne ! Oui oui oui, définitivement, il FAUT que tu te fasses faire ce tatouage ! Je pensais justement m'en faire un moi-même alors on ira ensemble !

Hayato

P.S. : et peut importe le motif, tout t'ira bien de toute façon. Mais si tu te le fais dans le dos, prépare-toi à te trouver beaucoup plus en dessous ! Te prendre de dos sera le seul moyen de le regarder pendant le sexe...


	121. Chapter 121

Euh... donc suite à cette longue absence, nous revenons avec un chapitre complètement stupide. Nous n'avons aucune excuse. Envoyez tous vos messages de haine dans les commetaires s'il-vous-plait (oh oui, haïssez-nous ~~). Il est probable que nous fassions de longues pauses à l'avenir aussi, si malgré tout vous nous lisez toujours, vous avez notre reconnaissance éternelle !

...

Ananas sauvage à alouette carnivore,

j'ai entendu dire que Kozato Enma refusait les gâteries du matin à Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufu, j'en connais un qui doit être en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie ~~

Over.

P.S. : ça expliquerait pourquoi Sawada fait si peu attention à son sens fashion ces derniers temps. Déplorable ~

...

Alouette carnivore à ananas sauvage,

tch, tant que cela ne leur donne pas envie de le faire au sein de Namimori.

Over.

P.S. : cet herbivore n'est pas le seul à n'avoir aucun sens fashion. Cet herbivore fumeur a eu l'effroyable idée de se ramener à une scène de bataille avec un t-shirt rose ! Les tâches rouges du sang sur le rose, franchement je devrais dépêcher une division au sein du comité de discipline pour arrêter les gens comme ça.

...

Kyôya...

tu réalises que j'avais proposé cette idée de ragots par lettres anonymes pour rire parce que je pensais que ça allait t'énerver ? Et que tu viendrais me trouver pour des moments sexy ?

Mukuro

P.S. : POURQUOI TU RÉPONDS SÉRIEUSEMENT ? J'AI PEUR !


	122. Chapter 122

On revient et on fait du 6918 (à peu près) deux fois de suite, ha ha ha ^.^' On va essayer de varier...même si on n'a pas encore décidé de notre prochaine victime.

...

Kyôya,

j'imaginais tes lèvres sur ma peau, explorant les moindres recoins de mon corps. Mes soupirs de plaisir t'encourageraient à aller plus loin, tu te montretais soudain plus impatient et caresserait mon flanc d'une de tes mains.

Mukuro

P.S. : tu es censé continuer, ceci est un roleplay ~

...

Mukuro,

je te menotterais ensuite à moi pour que l'on aille mordre à mort des herbivores ensemble. Cela nous permettra de mieux nous connaitre et de mieux se battre en duo.

Hibari Kyôya, chef du comité de discipline.

P.S. : si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te mordrais à mort _là_.

...

Ananas stupide qui ne reconnait même pas mon écriture,

la lettre ''de moi'' que tu as reçue venait du bébé vicieux. Pour avoir usurpé mon identité et t'avoir trompé (et donc m'avoir trompé aussi), je vais donc aller le provoquer en duel.

Hibari Kyôya, le vrai.

P.S. : mais je te mordrais à mort quand même quand je te verrais.


End file.
